Living with a Gentleman and Pervert
by Midsummer Kiss
Summary: They scored a house with their parent's permission. Now, what happens when two girls come across these so called Hetalia units and order them. Based on LolliDicator's Usermanual Fics ! Rated T for language.
1. SPAM? Right? Right?

**Author's Note: Hello, This is a collaboration between me and a close friend. This fanfic is based on LolliDictator's Usermanual fics. (I know, I know it's overused by we just couldn't resist~!) Please don't shot us~! (^.^). Anyway we only own the OCS and plot. Enjoy~!^.^**

* * *

><p>Heavy rain poured down from the heavens and a young girl around the age of 16 squinted through her thick glasses. The raindrops have accumulated on the lenses of her glasses as she ran through the cold pelting rain. She clutched her messenger bag and tried to shield her eyes from the rain. For a closer inspection, the said girl had chinky brown eyes, a pale yet hint of yellow complexion, she sported an angular bob which was cut shorter in the back and longer in the front and she stood around 5"3. You could say she was Asian: Chinese to be exact. She had forgotten to bring her umbrella earlier today since she didn't believe it was going to rain today. She finally saw her destination, she grinned and made her legs go at a faster pace but a car suddenly passed by and splashed her already soaked clothes with dirty water from the street.<p>

"Ekk!" The girl squealed as the cold liquid came in contact with her skin. She could feel her cheeks burn with anger, she wanted to turn around and shout curses at the driver but the car had driven away before she even turned. She quickly walked towards the small house and crammed her hands in her coat, pockets. After she found her keys she jammed the keys and twisted the knob. The door opened and she quickly stepped in.

"I'm home~!" She greeted, quickly took of her soaked coat and placed it on the coat's rack then her shoes and socks. "Isa? Where are you?" The girl called out as she dropped her wet messenger back on the floor with a 'thud'.

"I'm in the kitchen~!" Another voice sang from the kitchen. The petite Chinese girl made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of something delicious and her apartment buddy's back. "Hey~!"

"Hi Mei-Lin, Dinner's gonna be done in half an hour." Her friend turned to face the still soaked Chinese girl who had a faint frown on her face. The girl nicknamed Isa had long black hair, black eyes hidden behind her glasses and a tanned complexion, and she was an inch shorter than her friend but don't her looks fool you because she was 17 years old. It didn't need to take a genius to figure out she was Asian too: A Filipino. The said girl smirked and motioned towards at her friend's waterlogged state. "_This_ is what happens _if _you don't believe the Weather Network…"

The Chinese girl whose name was Mei scowled at her friend's teasing. "I just didn't want to bring an umbrella." Mei argued.

"Righhhttt~ " Isa returned to the food she was cooking and addressed her friend. "You should go and take a bath. _I_ don't want to catch your cold." The Filipina teased her fellow Asian. "…Not that I'm _implying_ anything…"

Mei's narrowed her eyes at her apartment buddy's back who was, mind you, shorter than her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing~!" Isa sang as she stirred the pot. "Now, Go take a bath~!"

Mei let out a 'humph', grabbed her messenger bag and made her way upstairs. She entered her room and placed her bag on her desk then made her way to her closet. She pulled out a big baggy t-shirt and some shorts. The Chinese girl could hear her friend's singing all the way down from the kitchen and shook her head in amusement. The last time she caught Larissa singing was when she barged in her friend's room to borrow a shirt and found the Filipina using a pen as a microphone and mouthing the lyrics with passion. Isa just blushed and shrugged off Mei's unexpected entrance and continued singing but this time a bit softer.

'_At least Larissa's not a stuck-up bitch who likes to complain about food and she does not annoy the hell out of me…'_ Mei thought as she entered the washroom and locked the door.

"All by myseeelf~~! Don't wanna livee allll byyy my seeellf~~!" Liza screeched from the kitchen. "Anymoreee~!" The Filipina snickered loudly at her own antics and hummed the rest of the song

'_The Fuck?' _Mei winced at her friend's antics. Isa wasn't really a horrible singer per say but she likes to go—a _wee bit_-overboard with some songs. _'God how can a small girl like her have such a big voice?'_ The Chinese thought as she started her bath.

Dinner was quick and pleasant as always between the two friends. Mei told Isa about the things they did in yearbook today and Isa just smiled and nodded politely as she devoured her salad. The two girls go to the same school but Larissa was not the type that stays after school and help around, she'd rather go home. While, Mei-Lin likes to help around especially art exhibits at school and come home later. Wondering how they scored an apartment without parental supervision? Easy, they convinced their parents with their good grades and proved themselves to be responsible adults….and a _few_ _little white lies_ here and there.

"It's been a month since we moved in, no?" Mei poured the dressing on her salad. "I still can't believe our parents let us live on our own." She nibbled on her salad and pushed the cherry tomatoes around.

"Yeah, but seriously? It's so much better than having your mom breathing down your neck. Plus, I can stay up late as long as I freakin' want!" Isa smirked and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth. She pointed at her friend's bowl with her fork. "Are you eating your avocado?"

The Chinese girl glared at her friend. "Seriously, Isa? Stop being a pig." She stabbed the avocado and chewed it _slowly_. Mei hated avocadoes...actually that was an understatement…she _despised the fruit with a passion._ She just didn't like the texture of the small thing and it was so buttery.

'_Ewwww. Ewww. Ewww…'_ Mei chanted in her mind. _'So freakin' disgusting!'_ The Chinese girl was able swallow the said fruit and her friend stared at her.

"Seriously? That took you like 3 minutes to eat.." Isa shrugged and pushed away her now empty bowl. " It's good for your health…" The Filipina jumped out of her seat and searched for something sweet in the fridge.

"Since when did the girl who hides _junk food_ in her _closet_ care about eating healthy?" The Chinese girl murmured from her seat. She pushed around the remaining cherry tomatoes in her bowl again. Larissa returned empty-handed and sat on her seat again, pouting. "I'm _not_ going to be surprised if I find _a week old_ burger in there...Now _that's_ going to be interesting."

"Shut up. Blame my strange eating habits and laziness..." Larissa glared at her fellow Asian across the table the she suddenly perked up. "Speaking of interesting things, _I _have something to show you." The Filipina left the dining area to grab her laptop in the living room then returned to her waiting friend. She placed the laptop in front of her friend and Mei-Lin looked at the mail her friend received.

"…Hetalia Units…" Mei-Lin read out loud then glanced at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "You gotta be kidding me. Are you sure this is _not_ a spam?"

Larissa shook her head. "I called the company just to make sure and lady said a unit will cost us about..uhmm… a year's rent." Mei stared at her friend with huge eyes and her mouth was open.

'_OH MY GOD! One Unit. __**ONE**__ FREAKIN' UNIT! COSTS __**A YEAR'S RENT**__!'_ The Chinese girl almost fainted at the large amount of money they would be wasting if they ever bought one. Isa didn't seem to notice her friend's expression and continued.

"But~~! Since I was nice and I was the billionth caller today she'll give us two for free." The Filipina smiled happily. "They got our address and telephone number and they said to just e-mail them in order to specify which units we want and they'll send it in like 3-5 days...So? You in?"

"But what if-!" Mei was about to start voicing out her opinions and the consequences if they ever did order the units but her friend interrupted her.

"MEI'S SUCH A FUCKIN' PARTY POPPER!" Isa shouted and pointed at her. Then ran to the window and screamed out loud that the neighbours could hear her. "MEI'S A PARTY POOPER WHO WILL ALWAYS BE A GODAMNED VIRGIN AND WILL NEVER GET LAI-!"

The Chinese girl threw herself at her friend and covered her mouth then shouted outside. "SHUT UP THE HELL UP! YOU IDIOT!" Mei closed the windows and glared at her friend who was grinning like the Cheshire cat since she knew what was going to happen next.

"Order those units _now_ and I'll show you I am _not_ a party pooper…better yet get me _a Francis Bonnefois_ Unit…" the words came out of Mei's mouth before she could process what she said properly. Larissa typed franticly so that her friend could not take back what she said.

'_Wait! NOOO!'_

"DONEE~~!" Larissa sang and then a new message popped up on the screen. It Read:

"_**Congratulations, you have just acquired One (1) Arthur Kirkland Unit and (1) Francis Bonnefois Unit. The Units you ordered will arrive within 3-5 days from now. Please care for these units properly and we wish you the best of luck. ~ Flying Mint Bunny Corp."**_

'_Crap. Crap. CRAP…What did I just get myself into?'_ Mei scowled darkly at her friend's back.

"I hope the units do arrive. It would be a upsetting if they don't~~." Isa said in a sing-song voice and skipped away with her laptop, forgetting the dishes and leaving her dear friend to do the dirty work.

The Chinese girl just 'humph'd and grumbled to herself about Larissa and her impulsiveness. Mei wanted to wake up from this nightmare and laugh off the prospect of having _real_ Hetalia Units and the Flying Mint Bunny Corporation. She'll laugh it off in a week when her friend realizes that it was probably all a scam. _Hopefully_…

* * *

><p><strong>A Review is appreciated from the readers. Again, thanks for reading~!^.^<strong>


	2. They DO exist! Part 1

**They DO exist!: Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes: Hi~! Sorry for not updating for a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME. (Forgive me~!) (T.T) School's coming to a close and exams are intense~! ME and my friend promise to write more when exams are over~! Anyway, Here's the First part of the Second Chapter~! ENJOY~!<strong>

* * *

><p>The heat was beating down the sidewalk and the figures of two individuals can be seen in a distance as they walked home. School had just finished and the both Mei and Isa decided to walk home together since it was Friday. Today, both girls wore their school uniform's skirt since the temperature was close to 30 degrees. Mei still had her sweater on and the sunlight glinted off her glasses as she pushed it higher on the bridge of her nose. Larissa had taken off her sweater and it was now haphazardly tied around her waist and she skipped happily as if the weather was not bothering her at all. The older girl skipped a few paces in front of her younger companion, she wore a smile and was radiating happiness. On the other hand, Mei was walking behind the shorter girl with a tired expression and was dragging her feet on the concrete sidewalk. Larissa stopped to wait for her Chinese friend to catch up with her so they could continue the rest of the walk talking. Once Mei had caught up with Isa, they started the conversation.<p>

"The weekend's finally here! We can finally relax." Isa chirped gleefully and glanced at Mei. "What's for dinner?"

The short-haired girl swiped at the sweat accumulating on her forehead and covered her eyes with her hand. "Do you mind if we roast the chicken tonight? I don't feel like slaving for dinner 'cause I'm really tired…"

'…_And I can finally read some manga after that big science test…' _Mei managed to smile a bit at the thought of her relaxing and reading some of her manga.

The older girl made a sound of agreement. "Do whatever you want. I don't really care what you make as long as it's edible." Isa suddenly started counting her fingers and let out a happy squeal close to Mei's ear. The younger girl jumped at her friend's sudden shriek of happiness and covered her poor ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The short-haired girl glared at her friend who was grinning. "What's wrong with you!"

"I just realized that the units we ordered should be arriving today!" The tanned girl started bouncing up and down and twirled around. Mei sighed and murmured something along the lines of 'senseless outbursts, childish idiots and spam mail'

'_I hate to burst her bubble but she needs to face reality.' _The short-haired girl thought sadly as she imagined a miserable Isa, who would most likely start drowning her sorrows in sweets and go all miserable. _'I feel kinda guilty already…'_ She glanced at her friend who was grinning like a maniac.

"Isa, I should tell yo—" Mei started.

"We need to get home. _NOW_." The older girl interrupted her companion. Isa's eyes had a wild glint in them and Mei was a bit scared. "They might be dropping off the units and I want to be there when they do…" with that the shorter girl took off like an athlete on steroids while letting out the occasional girlish squeal and leaving the younger girl, who was astounded, behind.

'_Damn…She should've been on the track team…'_ Mei thought for a second, and then she realized Isa had left her.

"LARISSA! WAIT FOR ME!" The Chinese girl ran after the Filipina whose delighted laughter could be heard from a far. "DAMNIT! WAIT UPPP~!"

As Isa made a turn for their street, she saw something parked in front of their house, a truck, and She pushed herself to go faster. The Filipina's eyes were the size of saucers when she came closer to the vehicle and then she saw the truck's logo which caused her to immediately halt in her tracks.

'_NO. WAY.'_

Mei continued running after the older girl who seemed to not show signs of stopping anytime soon. The younger girl was only a few meters away from Isa's back when the Filipina suddenly stopped on her tracks. Unfortunately, Mei was unable to stop and she ran into the tanned girl's back, the force sent the two girls down the _scorching_ sidewalk, with Isa serving as Mei's cushion.

"SH*T! SH*T!" Isa cried out and thrashed around. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF! IT'S HOOTTT!" The hot sidewalk was burning her legs and she felt her knees throbbing from the fall.

"Are you alright, Isa? I'm sorry!" Mei helped her friend up and Isa brushed the dirt off her uniform and winced a bit when she saw her knees turning a bit red. "I'm so sorry! Why did you suddenly stop anyway?"

"Calm down, Mei. No Blood, No Foul…" Isa touched her knees and was satisfied to find no wounds. "I stopped—" the shorter girl turned and pointed at the logo of the parked truck in front of their house. "—because of _THAT_."

The younger girl followed the direction to where the older girl was pointing and she felt her eyes widen involuntarily. In front of their house, a truck was parked with the picture of England's famous imaginary friend, the Flying Mint Bunny, and under it was the text that read:

'_**. MINT. BUNNY. CORPORATION.'**_

"F*CK YEAHHH~~!" Isa was jumping around and radiating happiness. "They really did come~!"

"…They do exist?" Mei squeaked. "NO. F*CKING. WAY."

"Let's go." Isa ran, more of likely skipped, towards their home.

The Filipina was greeted by a cute teenage boy who looked around 19, sitting on the porch of their house, and he gave her a bright smile. Mei followed behind Isa and stood behind her, not wanting to go near the guy, he was cute but neither the less a stranger to her.

"Hello, are you Ms. Cervantes and Ms. Chong?" The boy asked. "I'm Jonathan –"

"..and we're _not_ interested in you." Mei suddenly interrupted which caused Isa to giggle and the boy named Jonathan to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sorry about that…" Isa apologized. "Yeah, that's us…"

"It's fine, I have what you guys ordered." Jonathan pulled out a clipboard and pen from nowhere and gave it to Isa who was the closest. "Just sign on the dotted line on the bottom and I'll unload the boxes from the truck. Do you want the boxes inside?"

"Yes, Please!" Larissa immediately signed the document. The tanned girl handed both the clipboard and pen to her friend, Mei hesitated and twiddled with the pen in her hand.

"Uhmm..I'm not sure if we should be doing thing, Isa…" The Chinese girl turned to her friend. "I mean, what if we get in trouble?"

"We can handle it, Mei." Isa replied while she watched Jonathan unload a crate from the truck and wheeling it towards the house. "You're a genius and I'm a pro at deception. We'll be fine." The older girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced at her friend.

"But—"

"We'll be fine." The shorter girl repeated. "Unless, you want me to call your mom and –"

The Chinese girl whipped her head in her friend's direction. "No. NO. Anything but my mother! "The short-haired girl had a mortified expression on her face. She tapped the clipboard with the pen and sighed. "Alright, Alright, I'll sign it." There was a sound of pen scratching on paper and the deed was done. Larissa dug into her backpack to find her keys and she was able to open the door, allowing Jonathan to wheel the heavy box in. Mei handed the clipboard to Jonathan and he finished dropping off the large crate.

"I'll be back, there's another one in the truck…Oh! And this comes with the box." the boy handed Isa a heavy manila folder and returned outside to unload the other box. In a few minutes Jonathan returned with another large crate and deposited it inside the house. He gave Mei another heavy manila folder and advised them to read the documents inside before doing anything.

"I'll be going now. Ms. Cervantes and Ms. Chong." The teenage boy left the house and drove away while giving the girls a farewell wave. "Please take care of your units and good luck!" Both Mei and Isa waved back at Jonathan and they entered their house again, once the door clicked shut. Isa threw the manila envelope over her shoulder, ran up to one of the boxes and tried to open the top with her bare hands. Mei caught the envelope that her companion threw and opened it.

"You're gonna get blisters of you open it that way." The younger girl stated knowingly as the other girl continued to claw the lid. Mei returned to the stack of papers in her hands and read the title.

'_**CONGRATULATIONS!**__You have just purchased your very own __**ARTHUR KIRKLAND**__ unit! This manual was written in order to ensure that you, the owner, can unlock your unit's full potential as a guardian/boyfriend. '_The Chinese girl felt her eye twitch at the last part. _' No wonder Isa's excited…' _ She continued to skim through the manual until some faint writing on the crate's edge (the one Isa's opening) caught her eye and her eyes widened in horror. Isa had finally loosened the lid of the crate and smiled in triumph.

"FINALLYYY~!" The Filipina was about to yank the lid off when Mei screamed for her to stop.

"NOO! DON'T OPEN FR—!"

…It was too late, the older girl had yanked off the crate's lid and in a few seconds she was in the arms of a blue-eyed blond who had shoulder length hair. The said man was wearing a red and blue French army uniform and was leering at the poor girl in his arms. The shorter girl was kept in a constricted hug and she felt large hands sliding down her back then she screamed.

"GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF MEE~~!" Isa's shriek rivalled that of a banshee's as she struggled in the Frenchman's arms. "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFFF!"

"Ahh ... Ça a été tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché le corps d'une jeune fille..." France's face was an inch away from Isa's own blushing face which showed confusion and he gave her a perverted grin. "Why don't we get to know each other more, _Mon Cheri_~" The Frenchman nuzzled the Filipina's raven-black hair.

'_F*CK! That's disgusting!'_ The short-haired girl flinched with a horror-stricken look on her face and she glanced at her other friend who had a confused but flustered expression on her face. Mei was about to laugh at the older girl's funny expression when she realized something. _'…Right, Isa didn't take French last year…'_

"MEIIII!" The struggled in the blonde's tight hug while throwing her friend a desperate look. She has _no_ idea what the blond had just said but she knew that he was implying something perverted. "GODDAMNIT MEI! HELP ME!"

"I-I-!" The younger girl crossed her arms in front of her as if to protect herself from France's undressing eyes and looked around the room, unsure what to do next.

"Hmm…Mei?" The blond turned his full attention to Mei and he examined her then he flashed her flirty expression and addressed the scared girl. "Ahhh...Another mademoiselle~~ " The nation of France leered at the Chinese girl and Mei felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "Would you like to join—" Francis noticed another box in the hallway and he released his hold on the older girl.

"OHOHOHO~~! A fellow unit~~" The blond skipped towards the crate, Isa hastily ran and hid behind Mei. The shorter tanned girl glared daggers at the Frenchman, who was scrutinizing the crate with curiosity.

"Are you alright?" The short-haired girl asked her friend.

"Well…Other than feeling violated? I think I'm fine…OF COURSE _NOT_, IDIOT!" The shorter girl hissed as she watched the perverted nation like a hawk. "If he tries that again I'm gonna slit his –"

"ANGLE~TERREEE~~!" The Frenchman sang loudly as he rapped at the crate while smirking. "COMMEEE~~ OUTT~~ EYEBROOOWWWSS~~!" This time Francis started hitting the crate loudly which surprised the girls.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-!" Both girls shouted in unison and they jumped when the crate's lid flew off and banged off the ceiling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING EYEBROWS! YOU STUPID, BLOODY FROG!" An English accented voice came from the inside of the crate. A shorter man who had dirty blond hair emerged from the crate with a murderous expression. He was wearing a dark green British uniform. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO -!"

"Now. Now. Angletere~~" The Frenchman made a calming gesture towards the shorter man. "Is that any way to treat votre bon ami?"

'_This is entertaining…'_ The Filipina held back a giggle when she saw Arthur's face turn into one of irritation.

'…_I can't believe this is happening…'_ The younger girl rubbed her temples, which was a sign of stress, and eyed the two blond men arguing. _'This argument is really stupid…'_

"Friend? FRIEND!" The Englishman yelled, still not noticing the two girls, while pointing at the other blond. "WHO WOULD WANT YOU AS A FRIEND? YOU STUPID, REPULSIVE PERVERT! NOT TO METION UGLY-!"

"Ohhhhh~~" Mei and Isa supplied.

Francis gasped and glared at the shorter blond before him who was sporting a satisfied grin. "TAKE THAT BACK, ARTHUR!"

"MAKE ME, YOU _UGLY_ FROG!" The Englishman replied.

The Frenchman charged towards the shorter man with a cry of fury and the Brit fought back with much fervour. In a matter of seconds the two men were out of the hallway and in the living room throwing punches at each other and throwing whatever objects they could lay their hands on. The two Asian girls followed them and were greeted by Francis arming himself with an _expensive _lamp and Arthur was about to throw a vase that Mei inherited from her mother.

"Sh*t…" Isa swore under her breath. "They better not –"

"They wouldn't dare—"

The two girls were interrupted by the sound of porcelain breaking; steeling banging and the accompaniment of swear words coming from both Francis and Arthur.

"F*CK YOU!"

"A**!"

The two men continued their violent dance until Francis jumped on the _newly ,__**expensive,**__ bought _couch and Arthur slightly tipped over the said furniture, causing the Frenchman to lose his balance and fall towards the floor.

"MY. _NEW_. COUCH." The Filipina muttered and a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes.

"CR*P…" The Chinese girl glanced at her companion who started eye twitching and shouted at the two men to stop what they were doing. _' Oh God…Isa's gonna snap…'_

Both men failed to hear the younger girl's shouts and continued their fight. The Englishman tried to jump over the couch but tripped and fell flat on his face. Francis quickly took this opportunity to grab another lamp from a nearby table and threw it but missed.

"MY LAMP!" The short-haired girl felt her eye twitch and felt the sudden urge to punch the living daylights out of both men which surprised her since she was not the violent-type.

Arthur grabbed and threw the Frenchman back on the couch with much force causing the poor furniture to collapse, under all the horrors it had gone through, and caused one of the legs to break off…and all hell broke loose.

"YOU PIECE OFF GOD****** SH*T!" The older but shorter girl screeched loudly. "I AM GOING TO F*CKING BASH YOUR SH*TTY HEAD IN!" The Filipina charged and punched the living daylights out of the Englishman who was caught in surprise.

"YOU F*CKING RET*RDED A**HOLE!" Mei took a fireplace tool (the one you poke logs with) and attacked the Frenchman, who had already broken two of her lamps and vase, while screaming obscenities in Cantonese.

"WAIT! DON'T-!" Arthur exclaimed as Larissa punched him on the side of the face.

"PAS LE VISAGE! PAS LE VISAGE!" Francis shouted while covering his face with both hands as Mei whacked him with the steel rod.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SH*T OUT OF YOUR SORRY A**!" Both girls screeched and continued to teach the two blonds a lesson.

*(Authors' note: Sorry guys…The next scene was considered to be too graphically violent for young readers and both authors have decided to omit describing the activities that occurred in order to keep the readers from wincing in pain as if they are the ones being beaten…Thank you.)*

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

"Ahh ... Ça a été tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas touché le corps d'une jeune fille..." ~ "Ahh ... It's been so long since I have not touched the body of a girl ..."

"Angleterre ~ England"

"Votre Bon Ami" ~ "Your Friend"

"PAS LE VISAGE! PAS LE VISAGE!" ~ "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys~! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~!(^.^) Reviews are appreciated. Have a great day~!**


	3. They DO exist! Part 2

**They DO exist! Part 2**

**Author's Note/s: Hiii again~! (^.^) / LOL~! School's over (WOHOO~!) and this gave me enough time to focus on the story. I'm so happy~! Thanks to my reviewers and I hope that you guys are enjoying it so far. Me and my friend will have to work twice as hard **** and meet up in the summer****to get this story up faster. Anyway, here's the 2nd part~! ENJOY~! ^.^**

* * *

><p>After everything had calmed down, the girls had to help the blonds to the waiting room since they had a hard time moving after getting beaten up by the two girls. Mei handed both Francis and Arthur ice packs which were wrapped in towels. The girls had just finished reprograming the two blonds into their normal modes, after beating the crap out of the two blonds. The two men were now seated beside each other on the waiting room's loveseat and each one was nursing their bruises while Isa sat on one of the arm chairs across the two blonds.<p>

"Thanks." England gently placed the pack on his swollen cheek and winced at the sudden coldness but soon relaxed. He glanced at the short but older girl, who was seated in front of him and had an irritated expression on her face. The Englishman gave her an apologetic smile, in hopes of lessening the anger she was harbouring but instead she turned her head away.

'…_She's still mad at us…'_ The shorted blond sighed, returned to nursing the bruise on his cheek and flinched when he applied too much pressure on the bruised spot. _'…She punches hard for a small girl…'_

"Che!" Larissa was still annoyed and refused to say anything to the two men who were sitting in front of her. _'So how am I supposed to find another replacement for my couch? It was custom made in Italy and I spent so much money on it…'_ She frowned at the thought of amount of money and lies she had to tell her parents just to acquire the now broken couch. _'F*ck…I'll __**never**__ be able to afford another couch as good as that one…'_

"Merci, ma chérie." France smiled perversely at the Chinese girl and glanced at her legs. Mei, who had noticed his wandering eyes, shoved the ice pack on his forehead roughly causing the Frenchman to hiss in pain.

"Humph!" Mei quickly sat beside her friend on the opposite side and a whole minute passed by without anyone saying anything. The two blonds who were looking a bit guilty and Arthur decided to start the conversation to break the tension.

"Uhmm…I'm sorry about the vase, lamps and…uhmm…couch…." He saw both of the girls' eye twitched at the mention of their broken valuables. Arthur elbowed the other blond beside him. "I apologize again, please forgive us..."

"…O-oui, We're sorry about the damage we caused…" The Frenchman apologized with a smile. "…May I ask what your names are? S'il vous plait?"

"Well…I'm Mei Chong. You may call me Mei." The Chinese girl supplied with a faint smile and turned towards her friend who was still wearing a scowl on her face. The taller girl elbowed her friend in the ribs and in turn the shorter girl flinched and she gave the younger girl a death glare that could have rivalled England's. She turned towards the two blondes and introduced herself.

"…I'm Larissa Cervantes." The Filipina spoke. "Isa for short."

"Um…Well…You ladies have a lovely home." Arthur tried to change the subject by praising their house. "Do you girls live alone?"

"Yes. Isa and I are renting the house with our parents' approval…" Mei replied with a gratified smile and she suddenly caught the older girl staring at her with both eyebrows raised. "…Well…There _were some_ little white lies here and there…Anyway, enough about us…"

"Oh! How rude of us…" The Frenchman exclaimed and flashed the two girls a smile. "Je suis Francis Bonnefois, I represent the nation of l'amour also called France ~~" The taller blond whipped out a rose out of nowhere and offered it to Isa who was slightly taken back but accepted the gift with a faint smile on her face.

"Err…Thank you…" The older girl replied and gave Francis a friendly smile. The gesture made her a bit happy and decided to give the two men a chance.

'_It's not like they it on purpose…and they seem nice and...well…cute…'_ The older girl gave the two Europeans a friendly smile.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, you may call me Arthur, I embody the nation of England." The Englishman spoke in a respectful manner. "A pleasure to meet you girls. Thank you for letting us stay in your home"

"Err…Nice to meet you too..." Mei spoke in a friendly manner and glanced at the older girl who was now smiling happily beside her. "Uhmm…Well…I'm not sure if Isa will let you stay…after the living room incident…."

The older girl stopped smiling and the irritated expression returned. She mumbled something under her breath as stole a glance at the broken couch which was now situated in the front yard.

"Did you say something, Isa?" The Chinese asked her friend.

"…I said why don't we just throw them out on the street…just like my couch…" Isa replied irritably then a smirk appeared on her tanned face and she gave the two blondes a crazed look. Both France and England felt a bit unnerved by the look the older girl was giving them and they felt their eyes widen at the next words that came out of the Filipina's mouth. "…_or _we could sell them to a strip club and get a _better_ couch…"

'_WHAAAATTTT!'_ Mei stared at her friend with huge eyes. _'She's __**not**__ serious, is she?'_

"WHAT!" Arthur exclaimed and shot out of his seat causing his melting ice pack to fall to the ground. "YOU-YOU CAN'T JUST SELL US!"

"NON! DON'T THROW MOI OUT!" The Frenchman threw himself at the older girl's feet and Francis wrapped his long arms around the tanned girl's legs. "HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT MES CHERIES!" Dramatic tears were flowing down the older blonde's eyes and he released a wail as he squeezed Isa's legs tighter causing her to almost lose her balance.

"H-HEY! LET GO!" The short girl pushed her skirt down as Francis tightened his arms around her legs.

"NE ME JETEZ! VOUZ POUVEZ JETER SOURCILS MAIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE ME JETEZ!" The Frenchman wailed and continued to speak in his language. Both Arthur and Larissa stared at Francis with confusion written all over their faces while Mei laughed because she understood what the older blond had said.

'_Pffttt…You wish France, You'll probably end up getting thrown out first if you keep harassing her…'_ The younger girl smirked as her older companion tried to release herself from Francis' death grip. _'I need to tape this…'_

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE WON'T THROW YOU GUYS OUT!" The older girl exclaimed and felt Francis' arms engulfing her. She jumped in surprise when the Frenchman gave her a massive bear hug.

"Merci, ma chérie~!" Francis suddenly exclaimed and whispered in the tanned girl's ear causing her to blush. "Allow me to show you my appric—" Arthur decided to smack the Frenchman and Isa took this opportunity to place some space between her and the perverted nation as possible.

"Oww~~ Ce qui a été ça?" The blond asked as he rubbed the spot the Brit whacked.

"Stop harassing her, Perverted bastard!" The shorter blond replied.

"You're just jealous that _petite chaton_ likes me better~~" France laughed at England. "Must be your thick eyebrows that are scaring her…"

A large vein popped out of Arthur's forehead and he made a fist at the smirking Frenchman "WHY YOU-!"

"GROWWWLLL~~!"

"…"

"…"

"Pffftt…" The Chinese covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

"…Hehehe…" The Filipina giggled.

"GROWWWWWWWLLL~~!"

Both the Frenchman and Brit blushed furiously when both their stomachs growled at the same time yet again. The girls stared at the men and laughed uncontrollably and held on to the armchair for support.

Arthur lowered his head in embarrassment while Francis looked away with a huff. After the two girls had calmed down, Mei stood up to prepare the dinner.

"Well…It seems that you guys are hungry. I hope you guys like roasted chicken and potatoes." She stopped midway in the hallway. "By the way, can you guys clean up the living room?"

"I'll do it." Isa volunteered. "I'm pretty sure they're pretty sore from all that fighting…" She stood up from her seat and fixed her skirt. "You guys just stay here and relax for a bit, Kay?" They received a 'Thank You' and a 'Merci' from the men.

"We'll call you when we're done…and no fighting." Mei supplied as the girls walked out of the waiting room to do the awaiting tasks.

Dinner passed by pleasantly and quickly until Francis asked if they had any wine in the house while Arthur asked, more like _demanded_, for some tea.

'_It's the first night and they're already ordering us around…'_ The Chinese thought as she pulled out the tea they had from the cupboard.

"Pas de vin?" The Frenchman placed his head on the table and groaned helplessly. "This is horrible…"

"OH SHUT UP, FROG!" The other blond snapped. "They're undera—" Arthur was interrupted by a sudden clinking of a wine bottle meeting the glass. The Brit turned to see the tanned girl holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a wine glass in the other. Francis had lifted his head up from the table and he cried out happily at the sight of wine while Mei , who was serving Arthur his tea, had a surprised look on her face.

"LARISSA, AREN'T YOU STILL UNDER AGED!" The Brit questioned the tanned girl who looked away guiltily.

"ISA!, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DID YOU GET A HOLD OF ALCOHOL ANYWAY?" The younger girl inquired as she shot the older girl a look that said 'How the f*ck did you get that!'

"Enfin un peu d'alcool!" Francis exclaimed as the older girl handed the bottle and glass to him. "Merci, petit chaton…"

"…Well, you see …It's a long story…my cousins sent it to me…for…um…personal reasons…" The Filipina replied quickly when Mei and Arthur raised their eyebrows at her. She took a seat beside Arthur who eyed her warily while drinking the tea that he requested earlier. Larissa cleared her throat "…Anyway, we need to discuss some _matters_."

Arthur placed his teacup on its saucer and turned his attention to the girl. "About what?"

"Well…We only have two rooms in this house and…uhmm…well…" The Filipina glanced at her Chinese companion who had an amused smile on her face. "We need to do something about…sleeping arrangements."

"…"The Brit stared at the older girl for a full minute until the information sunk in. "Are you trying to say that _we_ have to room with someone?" The Englishman received a nod from both girls. "…But I don't want to invade your privacy girls…" He blushed faintly and returned to drinking his tea.

"…"

"Well…I was thinking that you and Francis can room together while –" Mei was interrupted by Arthur who had suddenly chocked on his drink and stared coughing. Isa handed him a napkin and patted his back to calm him down.

"NO. WAY." Arthur slammed his hands on the table causing his cup to clatter and shook his head fervently. "NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL AM I ROOMING WITH THIS PERVERTED FROG!" He emphasized his point by pointing at Francis who was flinched and placed a hand against his chest dramatically to show his hurt. "I'D RATHER SLEEP ON A PILE OF NEEDLES!"

"Well…" The older blond placed his glass on the table and shot the two girls a flirty wink. "I can always room with either of these lovely, filles~~"

Mei shuddered and let out an 'eww…' and shot Arthur a pleading look while Isa glared at the Brit.

"…And here I thought you were a gentleman Arthur…" The older girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and sent him a heated glare. "…You would sacrifice your well-being if you really cared about us… but then again maybe it was just you lying about being a gentleman..."

"NO! I WASN'T LYING!" The Brit exclaimed. "I'm just –"

"You just don't care enough for us...Is that what your trying to imply…" The Filipina reasoned a smile was glued on her face since she knew she had won this round. "Well~~…If you were a _proper_ gentleman you'd room with France and that would prove to us you're a _real _gentleman."

'_Mon Petite Chaton got you there, Angleterre.' _Francis smirked behind his glass. _'She got you good.'_

"BUT-BUT-!" Arthur stuttered but closed his mouth promptly when Isa glared at him. The Englishman hung his head in defeat and agreed to the terms miserably. "Fine…"

'_Bollocks! These girls are so cruel to me…why is this happening to me?'_ Arthur groaned internally. _'What did I __**ever**__ do to deserve this?'_

"Alright., You boys will take Isa's room and –" The Chinese stared but got interrupted once again but his time it was Larissa.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" The older girl interjected and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _they_ will take _my_ room?"

"Well...You ordered them so it's your responsibility." Mei replied as a matter of fact and the older girl frowned. "It's fine if you insist in sleeping in your room...but you have to room with Francis because I have no wishes to get my vital regions invaded."

'_B-but w-what if they go through my clothes!'_ The Filipina panicked at the thought of two men going through her drawers and closet where her garments are. _'Pride or Innocence? Pride or Innocence?'_

"Tchh…Fine." The older girl agreed and shot both men a death glare, but mostly at Francis. "If you do anything to my room or go through my stuff, I will castrate you… Kapesh?"

"O-oui."

"…Yes."

"Alright." Mei stood up and covered her mouth to hide a yawn. "We should get some sleep…"

With that everyone helped in bringing Arthur's and Francis' belongings up the stairs and Isa brought the two men to her room, which they will be sleeping in, while Mei tried to find the guys some clothes in her wardrobe but came back empty handed. Francis had taken interest in Larissa's wardrobe and was going through everything while Arthur had taken out a book that caught his eye from Isa's book collection. They were currently in search of some night clothes for the two blondes in Larissa's closet.

"_Petite Chaton_ has wonderful taste in clothing~!" Francis exclaimed as he pulled out a sequined top from the Filipina's wardrobe. "Comme c'est mignon~! Look Arthur!" The Frenchman waved the shirt in front of Arthur's face.

'_Hopefully, France doesn't go through my closet…'_ The younger girl imagined the Frenchman telling her that she has no taste in clothes whatsoever. _'Maybe I should put a lock on my closet…'_

"…Whatever, Frog…" The Brit mumbled from behind his book. Mei saw that the book that Arthur was reading the ever so popular 'Romeo and Juliet'.

'_Is Arthur a romantic or something?'_

"FRANCIS! STOP GOING THROUGH MY CLOTHES!" Larissa shouted while going through her closet.

"We need to take them out shopping one of these days." The Chinese murmured to her friend who was throwing clothes around. "They need their own clothes."

The older girl stopped in her task and nodded fervently. "YES! We _should _go shopping-!" Mei could see the stars in her friend's eyes for a moment. "I saw a cute shirt—"

"For _them_…You have enough clothes as it is…" The short-haired girl motioned towards the large closet in the corner of the room and the two long drawers that were lining up the wall.

"Whatever!" The older girl gave a dismissal wave of her hand. "Here we go~!" The tanned girl pulled out a two large white shirts, a pair of black boxers and pyjama pants with pink swirlies printed on it. She threw it on her bed along with the shirts. "I'm pretty small so hope it fits you guys… "

"You _only_ have one pair of boxers?" Arthur asked as he eyed the garments warily.

"Why do you_ even _have boxers?" Mei inquired and she have her friend a dirty look . "Did you-?"

"OHONHONHON~~!" Francis laughed knowingly as he made his way towards the three. "_Petite chaton_ likes to have—"

"NO! Why are you making _these_ assumptions!" The older girl became flustered and glared at both Francis and Mei "…They're comfy…That's a good enough reason to own them…." Isa replied as she held up the pyjamas towards the two blondes . "Soo~~? Who's wearing the pyjamas?"

"I call the boxers!" Arthur snatched the black piece of fabric along with the shirt and ran for the bathroom to change.

"I guess…_Moi_ is stuck with pink…" Francis took the pyjamas form the older girl and started unbuckling the belt on his pants.

"OHMYGOD!" Mei screamed as she covered her eyes.

"FRANCIS!" The Larissa hissed at the blond.

"_Oui_?"

"CHANGE IN THE WASHROOM! NOT IN FRONT OF US!"

Once the blonds had finished changing, the two girls wished the men a good night and made their way to Mei's room for a goodnight's rest. Once they had settled into the covers they immediately fell into dreamland and forgot about the two blondes in the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION:<strong>

" Merci" ~ "Thank you"

"Ma chérie/s" ~ Darling/s

"Je suis Francis Bonnefois" ~ "I am Francis Bonnefois"

"L' amour" ~ "Love"

"NON!" ~ "NO!"

"Oui" ~ "Yes"

"NE ME JETEZ! VOUZ POUVEZ JETER SOURCILS MAIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE ME JETEZ!" ~ "DON'T THROW ME OUT! YOU CAN THROW OUT EYEBROWS BUT PLEASE DON'T THROW ME OUT!"

"Oww~~ Quel a été ça?" ~ "Oww~~ What was that for?"

"Petite Chaton" ~ "Little Kitten" (Francis' nickname for Larissa)

"Pas de vin?" ~ "No Wine?"

"Enfin un peu d'alcool!" ~ "Finally! A little alcohol!"

"Filles" ~ "Girls"

"Comme c'est mignon~!" ~ "How cute!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's A LOT of translations. Most of this story's translations are going to be in French...^.^ Anyway, Hope you guys liked it and much as I loved writing it~! Thank you for reading~! ^.^<strong>


	4. The Day They Went Shopping

**The Day they went shopping**

**AN: Hi guys~!I'm glad you guys like our story so far and me and my friend really enjoying making this fic. Keep in mind that every chapter will be long and (hopefully) make you laugh. Summer has finally started and I hope to get the following chapters up faster since I'm not going to do anything for the whole summer. LOL~! Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>It was late Saturday morning when Mei woke up. She blinked a couple of times and felt around the shelves, which were situated above her bed, for her glasses. Her pale, petite hand came in contact with the familiar frame of her glasses and she grabbed it off the shelf. Once she was wearing her glasses, she blinked a couple of times to let her eyes adjust and she glanced at the other girl beside her, who was still sound asleep with a pillow covering her face. Mei tried to recall why Isa was sleeping in her room, she finally remembered both Arthur and Francis arriving yesterday afternoon and they were occupying the Filipina's bedroom.<p>

'_Right…Better go and make some food.'_ The younger girl sighed, got out of bed and made her way downstairs to fix them some short-haired girl covered her mouth to hide her yawn and she tried to smooth over her hair while trying to think of something._ 'I have no idea what to make for breakfast today or what England or France wants…'_

She arrived at the kitchen and proceeded to take out the eggs, bacon and pancake mix from the fridge. She had stared cooking the eggs and bacon when heard a pair of footsteps descending the spiral staircase in the hallway. In a few minutes Arthur entered the living room (which was an open concept to the kitchen), wearing his black slacks and white long-sleeved shirt with a green sweater on top, and once he saw the younger girl and he gave her a grin.

'_Who in the WORLD wears formal clothing in the morning?'_ Mei thought as she gave him a smile of her own and returned to cooking breakfast. _'Maybe that's why Isa likes him…'_

"Good morning, Arthur." The short-haired girl greeted him. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

The Brit groaned as he sat on the dinning table's chair and massaged his temples. "Not really…the frog kept on going through Larissa's wardrobe most of the night." The Chinese could see the faint dark rings under the green-eyed blonde's eyes.

Mei's face turned a bit pale at what Arthur said. _'Oh God…I'm definitely placing a lock on my closet.'_

"She's _not_ going to be happy about that." The younger girl knew that her older companion was very wary and defensive when it comes to the clothes she owns. She pictured a furious/sadistic seventeen year old Asian cornering a terrified twenty-six year old Frenchman in the living room. The Filipina would be laughing evil while threatening the poor man. Mei quietly chuckled at the image in her head and turned to Arthur when he asked where the tea was.

"It's on the cupboard to the left." Mei pointed to the said cupboard. "The cups are in the next cabinet and there's hot water in the kettle by the counter."

Arthur thanked her and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea in the kitchen and he seated himself at the dining table. Mei had just finished cooking the eggs and strips of pork and was now preparing to make some pancakes. Soon the two heard another pair of footsteps going down the stairs and Francis came bounding in the living room and into the kitchen. Unlike Arthur, the nation of _L' amour _was still dressed in his night wear consisting of: a white shirt and pyjama pants with pink swirls printed on it.

"Good morning, _Angleterre_~!" The blue-eyed blond greeted the Brit. Francis was all smiles this morning and he was emitting a happy aura unlike Arthur.

"Frog." Arthur raised an eyebrow at the Frenchman as he sipped his tea.

_"Vous êtes si grognon le matin, sourcils._" Francis muttered in his language and Mei laughed while mixing the batter for the pancakes. Arthur glared at the Frenchman, he had no idea what he was saying but the frog was implying something. At hearing the Chinese girl's laugh, the older blond greeted her.

"_Bonbon, _How are you this _lovely _morning~?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. The Chinese girl could feel his stubble on the back of her hand and she pulled it back.

"_Bon-bon?"_ Mei inquired as she stared at Francis while holding the batter filled bowl. "I'm fine with you giving Isa and Arthur nicknames but—"

"The frog has a nickname for me?" Arthur interrupted Mei and frowned at Francis once he had settled his teacup.

"Why of course, _Sourcils_." The older blond laughed at a confused Arthur.

'_Well…He does have a point in calling England eyebrows…' _The short-haired girl glanced at England's thick eyebrows and kept back a laugh.

"What?" The Brit asked again but Francis had turned his back from Arthur and towards The Chinese girl with a smile. "Oi! Don't turn your back at me when I'm talking to you!"

"And you, Mei, will be _Bonbon_…My sweet, cute _Bonbon~~_" The blue-eyed blond ignored the annoyed Brit behind him and was about to hug the short-haired girl but Mei was now holding on to the heated pan , which was on the stove earlier, while holding the pancake batter in the other hand and she gave the Frenchman a glare.

"Hug me and I'll hit you with _this_…" Mei held the pan and pointed the said cooking equipment threateningly in front of France's chest. "…So please for your own well-being, do _not _attempt anything perverted."

"Awww…_Bonbon's_ turned _sour_…" The older blond replied with a knowing smile while extending his arms towards the younger girl and was about to make a move towards her. "How about a _hug_ from, Fra-"

"CLANG!"

England flinched as he heard the sound of metal and skin meeting. _'Oh well…the frog deserves it anyway…'_ The gentleman smirked at the other blond; he grabbed the newspaper from the kitchen island and started reading it. _'Such a nuisance…'_

The Frenchman was kneeling on the floor, dramatically, and clutching the side of his face that got hit while whimpering in pain. Mei inspected the pan for any damage and was relieved to find no dents or scratches.

_"Je vous ai dit de ne pas me toucher, Pervert."_ The Chinese replied in French. She started pouring some of the pancake batter into the pan. "Now, get up and go sit at the dining table with England."

_"Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur, BonBon?"_ France wailed as he made his way towards the dining table and he sat across Arthur, who was now sipping his tea. "Why is everyone so mean this morning~?" Francis pouted and he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Do you have any plans today, _Bonbon_?"

"Depends on Isa." Mei replied curtly.

"Strange…I haven't seen Larissa this morning." Arthur stated as he laid the newspaper down to take a sip of his tea. "Where is she?"

She's still asleep, Arthur." The younger girl replied as she continued to cook. "If Isa's awake before lunch then we'll take you guys out shopping for some clothes."

'…_Since she won't let you out in public wearing those military uniforms of yours…'_ Mei added and placed the pancakes in three plates. She made her way to the two blondes at the dining table and returned to grab the utensils, butter and maple syrup. _'That girl is a shopaholic and is going to end up broke one day…'_

"Ohh~~….We're going to buy clothes today?" The blue-eyed blond asked the short-haired girl when she sat beside Arthur. Both Brit and Chinese could see the stars in France's eyes and Mei felt a sweat drop.

'_...Something tells me Isa and Francis are **somehow **alike…' _Mei thought._ 'I have a bag feeling about this…'_

"What time do we leave, Mei?" The green-eyed blond beside her asked while cutting a piece of his pancake.

"Well…the mall opens at 10 today and it's already past 10:30…" The younger girl stated while glancing at the stove's digital clock and she returned to her breakfast. "_We_ need to wake her up soon if we plan on buying you guys some clothes."

"_We?_" France had caught the emphasis on the said word and confusion was all over his face. "What do you mean by that, _Bonbon?"_

"It means Isa is a heavy sleeper and she won't leave her bed, in this case my bed, if we don't force her to wake up." The shorthaired girl explained and chewed a piece of her bacon and stabbed her pancake. "I can't wake her up by myself…"

"Perhaps after breakfast?" Arthur suggested as he continued eating.

Both Mei and Francis made a sound of agreement and they continued eating their food while making conversation. Two blondes asked Mei a dozen questions about both her and the older girl until they were able to finish their food. They placed their plates in the dishwasher and cleaned up the dining table.

"Well, let's go wake up Sleeping Beauty." Mei announced and both England and France followed her upstairs and entered the younger girl's room. They entered the room and they immediately saw a lump on the bed wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Both Arthur and Francis could see that it was moving—no scratch that—it _was breathing_ and the short-haired girl approached the bed.

"Isa…Isa…Wake up…" Mei patted the lump once, twice, three times and the person wrapped in the blankets curled into a ball and turned away from Mei. The younger girl sighed and tugged at the blankets in hopes of waking up the older girl. "Get up."

"Umm.." The older girl murmured from within the cocoon of blankets. "I don wanna…"

"I'm going to throw out your karaoke set." The Chinese threatened.

"Buy a new one…" The Filipina countered sleepily.

"Arthur and Francis are in the room, you know…" Mei motioned for Francis and Arthur to stand beside her and mouth 'Let's tickle her.'. Francis happily obliged and took his place beside the Chinese but Arthur waved both his hands in front of him, clearly not approving of their method of waking the older girl up.

"I don't give a F*ck…Leme sleep…" Isa replied as she tightened the blankets around her, hoping to fall asleep again, but she felt shadows looming over her and she stiffened. She felt something faintly brush her feet but ignored it.

'_Oh God. Oh God. Please don't touch me. Please don't touch me….'_ The older girl chanted in her mind and closed her eyes tightly.

"_Petite Chaton, _You have three seconds to get up or else-" The Frenchman threatened and glanced at the girl beside him, who was smirking and giving him a thumbs up. Francis began counting.

"_Un…"_ There was no response from the older girl, who gripped on to the blankets tighter.

"_Duex…"_ This time the mound of blankets were moving, the Filipina was now panicking. England leaned back into the doorframe and shook his head but was _clearly _amused at the event occurring in front of him.

"_TROIS!"_ Both Mei and Francis pulled the layer of blankets, further entangling Larissa and she was now unable to fight off the tickling hands that were attacking her.

"BAHAHAHA! LET ME—HAHAHA! GO!" The Filipina squealed and gasped for much-needed air but started laughing again. "HAHAHAHA!LET ME—HAHAHAHA! F*CK!" Isa panted and tried to evade the hands by moving towards the end of the bed.

Francis and Mei were also laughing while Arthur cracked a smile. Both the Frenchman and Chinese decided to be a bit mean and tickle the defenseless girl, encouraging her to roll towards the side of the bed. Isa was about to roll over again but she suddenly slipped off the bed and unto the floor, face first.

"F****CKK!" Isa swore as she cried out in pain. She heard the younger girl and Frenchman laugh out loud. Isa flushed a bit and tried to pull away the entangled blankets from her body but failed. She felt her two assailants grab a hold of her arms and she panicked.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Mei shouted and Isa could tell they were still going to tickle her.

"RAPEEEE!" Isa screeched and was able to loosen both Mei and Francis' grasp on her. She crawled towards the direction of the door when she saw the two stalking towards her. "STOP! SOMEONE HELP!"

She bumped into Arthur's legs and she immediately crawled behind him, since her legs were still caught in the blankets. Larissa grabbed unto England's slacks and glared at the two 'idiots' from England's leg. The Filipina didn't really look intimidating in her pink Penguin-printed pyjamas and her wild hair all over the place.

"F*CK. YOU. BOTH." The older girl spat and gave Mei and Francis an irritated glare but both remained unfazed. "What was _that _for anyway?"

"Aww…Good Morning to you too." The younger girl smirked at the older girl and placed her hands on her waist. "We just _had_ to tickle you since you wouldn't get up…"

The blue-eyed blond nodded. "_Oui…_We couldn't resist since you were in such a vulnerable state, _Petite Chaton._" Francis smiled brightly but it only intensified the older girl's scowl.

"Were you taking part of this, England?" The tanned girl asked the smiling Brit who only shook his head.

"Do you _think_ I would do something s_tupid_ and _thoughtless _like that?" The shorter blond asked the Filipina. Larissa rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and found her glasses on the younger girl's shelves.

"Well…no." The tanned girl replied as she retrieved her glasses and proceeded to cross her arms in front of her chest. "Anyway, why did you idiots wake me up?"

"Well…"Mei rubbed the back of her head. "Remember what we were talking about last night?"

"…Did it involve cakes and ice cream~?" Isa asked timidly and trailed her eyes on the floor. The older girl didn't want to admit that was what she was dreaming about for the whole night.

"No?" The taller girl raised an eyebrow at her older companion. "What—"

"Never mind…" The Filipina waved her hand dismissively. She untangled herself from the blankets and stood up. "Keep talking…"

"As I was saying, we were discussing something important last night and do you rememb—" The Mei was interrupted when France patted her shoulder. "What is it, France?"

".._Bonbon, Petite Chaton_ is not there anymore…" The older man pointed behind England, where the older girl was standing a few seconds ago, was now deserted. The short-haired girl felt her eye twitch and sighed.

'_I swear that girl has the attention span of a 5 year old…'_

"Well…I shall go change out of these clothes." Francis spoke and dashed out of Mei's room but not before throwing the younger girl a flying kiss and a wink at his fellow unit. Arthur shuddered and decided to go Larisa's room to get the book he was currently reading and go downstairs.

"I'm going downstairs." Mei called to Arthur as she made her way to the stairs. "Tell Francis to hurry up cause we are going to the mall."

The Chinese entered the kitchen once again and she saw the older girl eating a bagel with the newspaper in front of her.

"WOMAN! I was talking to you and you just left me!" Mei reprimanded the tanned girl.

"I was hungry and you talk too much…" Isa replied as she took another bite from her bagel and glanced up from the paper.

"Can you just wait for a second and listen to me!" The Chinese puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I swear you have the shortest attention span and—"

'_Aaand she's nagging me…_' On the upper hand, at that exact moment the older girl decided to zone out and _everything_ that the younger girl was saying floated over the Filipina's pretty little head. Larissa was currently thinking about cake, ice cream, candy and clothes…but mostly clothes.

"—going to the mall to buy clothes.."

'…_Did Mei just say what I think she said?'_ The long-haired girl snapped back into reality and stared at her friend incredulously.

"What? What did you say again?"

The Chinese girl smiled since she had the older girl's attention on her now. "I said we were going to the mall to buy clothes—"

"WHY THE _HELL _DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP SOONER!" The tanned girl stood up while devouring the remains of her bagel and _flew _to her room upstairs to change, leaving the younger girl in the kitchen…again.

'_As I said…The attention span of a 5 year old…'_

The younger girl sighed heavily and slowly made her way upstairs to change. She met both Francis and Arthur, who were going down the spiral staircase, all dressed and ready to go.

"Give us 5 minutes and we'll meet you downstairs…" The Chinese spoke and quickly made her way upstairs to change.

Five minutes had passed; Mei had already changed and was downstairs with Francis and Arthur while Isa was still upstairs. The Chinese girl was dressed in a plaid blue shirt with a red tee, denim pants and her pink converse. She got lecture from Francis, who borrowed a pair of jeans and a shirtfrom Larissa's wardrobe , about dressing comfortably and at the same time looking stylish and he _almost_ died when she replied that she wore the said outfit to a party once. Arthur only rolled his eyes at the two idiots who were bickering when he noticed Isa going down the stairs.

"I'M HERE!" The older girl greeted them as she jumped the three remaining steps. She wore a blue floral cami, denim shorts and flip flops. Larissa, seeing that the younger girl and the Frenchman are in a heated argument, she grabbed Arthur's hand instead, which surprised the green-eyed blond, and she dragged him out of the front door. Mei and Francis followed suit when they realized they were the only two in the house.

"MEI!" The older girl called the Chinese girl's attention while she was locking the door. "_France_ is _your _partner in this trip and _I'll_ be _England's_… Kay?" The Filipina grinned and pulled Arthur with her before the other girl could object.

"W-Wait!" Arthur exclaimed as the older dragged him away by the sleeve.

"WHAT? NO!" The short-haired girl ran after the two but the other blond got a hold of her wrist and caught her in a massive hug. "WAIT! ISSAAAAAAAAA!"

"Looks like you're spending the day with me, _Bonbon~_" The Frenchman purred into the poor girl's ear and Mei struggle harder against the older blonde's grip.

"AIIIYYYAHHHH!"

After multiple escape attempts from Mei, the group had finally arrived in the mall, and the younger girl's arm was now linked with Francis' own to ensure she wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. The Chinese was scowling at everything _and_ everyone, the Filipina was looking at everything excitedly and not once did her smile waver .While, Both Francis and Arthur were attracting a lot of attention from the female population but not one had approached the two blondes…_yet_.

"Let's go there!" Isa pointed towards the _Burberry _store eagerly and linked her arms with Arthur's and Francis'. The short-haired girl groaned inwardly and allowed herself to be dragged into the store.

'_Might as well go with them…but I'm absolutely NOT buying ANYTHING in this store…'_

"Hello, what can we do for you…_gentlemen _today?" A female employee approached the group, she glanced at the two girls and redirected her attention on the two blondes. Isa, being the person who absolutely _hates _arrogant stuck up b*tches, narrowed her eyes and stepped forward to glare at the lady who also returned it while both Mei and Francis noticed the _glare-off_ and watched in anticipation when the shorter girl opened her mouth but Arthur intervened before Isa could say anything insulting at the woman.

"Thank you but we'll be fine on our own." The Brit spoke as he grabbed the shorter girl's hand and walked inside the store. Mei pouted while Francis just chuckled when the Filipina made a face at the lady's back but Arthur pulled her to where the trench coats were.

"Larissa, calm down." Arthur reprimanded the girl and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Forget about that woman and focus on why we're here…Umm…Way are we here anyway?" The shorter blond hesitated for a second.

"Fine…We're here to get you a coat." Isa started going through the trench coats but Mei tapped her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I _refuse _to buy anything in this store." The short-haired girl stated and both Isa and Francis stared at her. "I'm not buying any of this _over-expensive crap_ you call coats."

"True. It's expensive..." The older girl halted in her task and a second passed. "…but I don't really care." Isa shrugged and continued to go through the coats and she held out a beige colour trench coat towards Arthur while Francis had a black one draped on his arm.

"Let's go, _Anglettere."_ The blue-eyed blond dragged the Brit by the back of his collar and winked at another female employee, who blushed madly and ran away.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FROG!" The shorter blond was waving his arms wildly and trying to smack the taller blond. "I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!"

While the two blonds made their way to the dressing rooms. Mei sat on the couch with an irritated expression on her face and right beside her was Isa, who was examining her nails.

"If we end up broke, I am going to _kill_ you…" The younger girl threatened as sent her companion a glare.

"We are _not_ going to be broke, Mei. I made sure of that…" The Filipina countered and in a few minutes she spotted Arthur poking his head out of the dressing room , embarrassed, while Francis walked out of the stall with his head held high.

"Let's see! Let's see!" The tanned girl stood up and motioned for the two to come forward.

"Umm…" The Englishman hesitated and finally walked out. Everyone and meaning _every female _both in and out of the store, stared at the two men. The two looked like models that just walked out of a fashion magazine and Mei was even staring wide-eyed , though she wouldn't admit it, while Isa's nodded her head in approval.

"You two look…" The short-haired girl coughed into her hand to think what she was going to say next.

'_EX-PEN-SIVE…'_

"…Nice…"

"…Merci, _Bonbon_…" The Frenchman smiled and this time Isa walked around the two in a circle while scrutinizing both the Frenchman and British.

"Soo~~ Do you guys like it?" Larissa asked the two and her younger companion was about to open her mouth to voice out how _incredibly _stupid it was to buy coats but the older girl turned around and snapped at her.

"_DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING._" Mei pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "So?"

'_We are going to starve if we buy it and I am going to kill you, Isa. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.'_ The younger girl thought with a scowl on her face.

"_Oui._ I look good in it." Francis replied as he looked at himself in the mirror and he sent the ladies in the store a flying kiss. "Ohohnhonhon~~_Les dames m'aiment…"_

'_Totally expected THAT from France…'_ Mei rolled her eyes. _'But I'm pretty sure England would –'_

"Well, England?" Isa asked once again. "Do you like it?"

"Isn't it expensive for you ladies? I mean, Mei had voiced out that this store is—" The Englishman was interrupted by the tanned girl.

"The whole point is…Do _you_ like it, Arthur?" The shorter girl said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. " I don't _care_ if it's worth a million dollars as long as you _love _it."

The Englishman hesitated. "Well…We cannot -"

'_Aha! England's on my side!' _The Chinese smiled and was silently cheering. _'Beat THAT, Isa!'_

"Alright." Larissa snatched the coat from Arthur with a crestfallen look on her face and was about to hang the coat back on the rack when she stated. "Too bad…It's made in _London_ too…"

"W-WHAT!"At that moment, Mei could see Arthur's green eyes widen and he turned towards the Filipina and made a grab for the said coat. Arthur grabbed the coat from the tanned girl, who secretly had a smirk on her face, and draped it on his arm. "I change my mind; I'll be takingit, Larissa."

'_WHAAATTT!'_ Mei's jaw dropped somewhere on the floor as she stared. _' What happened to the rational man that referred to himself as a gentleman!'_

"YAY~! I _knew _you'd like it." The Filipina motioned for an employee, who took the coats, and immediately France and her made their way towards the cashier to pay. Francis flirted with the cashier as she whipped out her credit card and gave it to the woman. She asked the lady for _2 receipts_, stuck one in the bags and gave it to Francis to carry as they left the store. The Chinese took thereceipt from Francis' bag when they weren't looking and almost died when she saw the amount of money they just spent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heritage Double Breasted Baglan Trench Coat ~ $1, 795.00<em>**

**_Double Breasted Cotton Gabardine Trench Coat ~ 1, 795.00_**

* * *

><p>'…<em>F*CK…' <em>the younger girl swore internally and bit back a scream of anguish as she stared at the number printed on the receipt._ 'Someone! Save me!...AND my college money!'_

"Come on! We still have lots of clothes to buy~!" Isa pulled England with her as they made their way into another store. Mei took one glance at the name of the store they were entering and the other stores right beside it and felt a bit faint.

'**_Armani Exchange. Ralph Lauren. Gucci. French Connection. Valentino. Lacoste. H&M. _**_… '_

'_We are going to end up eat beans and dry noodles every day after this…' _Mei didn't like where this shopping trip was going and she was already thinking of ways how to escape the group and save both herself and her college money but France had a tight grip on her arm. She tugged and pulled but the older blond was too strong, she allowed herself to be hauled in since it was no use. _'I wish I never suggested to go shopping…'_

It was a bit past nine in the evening when the group arrived home and everyone had already eaten dinner . Francis was busy looking at the clothes they had bought, while Mei and Larissa was seated on the island's chairs and going through the receipts while Arthur was watching the evening news. Mei grabbed all the receipts and started doing the math in her head while Larissa was busily texting.

* * *

><p><em>ARTHUR'S CLOTHES: 6 Tees, 3 Dress Shirts, 1Trench Coat, 2 Sweaters, 2 pairs of Shorts, 3 Denim Pants, 3 Slacks, Undergarments, 2 Ties, 2 Blazers, 2 Scarves, 2 pairs of shoes and a Watch.<em>

**_TOTAL OF: $4, 4205.99_**

_FRANCIS' CLOTHES: 7 Tees, 3 Dress Shirts, 1 Trench Coat, 1 Cardigan, 3 Pairs of Shorts, 3 Denim Pants, 3 Slacks, Undergarments, 3 Ties, 3Scarves, 2 Blazer, 2 pairs of shoes and Sunglasses._

**_TOTAL OF: 4, 564.99_**

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD…" The receipts fell from the short-haired girl's hands and she started massaging her forehead, feeling a headache was coming soon. "OH. MY. GOD."<p>

'_We spend almost ten grand on clothes alone …and WE'RE. BROKE…'_ The older girl became alarmed and looked at the younger girl who had her face in her hands.

"You okay, Mei?" Isa eyed her friend who was face palming. "Do you want something?"

"_No_. I don't _want_ anything because we are now _broke_, you thoughtless, imprudent child." Mei waved the receipts in front of the Filipina's face and Isa grabbed the scraps of paper.

"Calm down…." The tanned girl looked at the receipts and shrugged. "We can always cut back on the food."

"WE'RE GOING TO BE EATTING BEANS AND DRY NOODLES FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR SPENDING!" The Chinese was now spazzing and hyperventilating. "OUR MOTHERS ARE GONNA KILL US AND WE'LL NEVER GO TO UNIVERSITY!"

"Calm down, woman." Isa patted her friend's hand but the Chinese suddenly started stood up and laughed hysterically, which was a bad sign. Both Arthur and Francis moved away from the younger girl and stood behind Isa.

"Oh God…She's gone crazy…" The younger blond stated. "Is this normal?"

"No." The tanned girl replied. "This rarely happens …"

"_Bonbon_? Are you alright?" The Frenchman asked.

"HAHAHAHA! I'LL NEVER BE AN ANIMATOR OR AN ARCHITECT AND I'LL NEVER BE SUCCESSFUL! HAHAHAHA!" There was a crazy glint in Mei's eyes and it scared the hell out of Arthur and Francis. "I'M GOING TO DIE IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE AND NO ONE WILL CARE! HAHAHAHA!" She pointed at the two blondes. "AND YOU ARE DYING WITH ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Francis took a step back and made calming motions. "C-calm down, _Bonbon_. I'm sure we will figure something out…" He took another step back when Mei laughed more loudly. _"MON DIEU! ELLE EST DEVENUE FOLLE!"_

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WITH ME! HAHAHAHA!" The short-haired girl crackled.

"What do we do, Larissa?" England turned to ask the tanned girl but she had already disappeared from the kitchen. "BLOODY HELL! SHE'S ABOANDONED US!"

Isa, not wanting to hear the rest of her younger companion's crazy ramblings, left the dining room and made her way upstairs to change, leaving the two blondes in the presence of a hysterical, crazy sixteen year old. She'll let Francis and Arthur handle the Chinese for now while she'll go relax a bit.

'_Did she **honestly **think I'd spend almost ten grand on clothes?' _The tanned girl laughed and pulled another roll of receipts from her pocket and grinned at the **50%-75% offs** stamped on the pieces of paper. _'Thanks to France flirting with those women we **actually **got everything really cheap…and they even printed out those **fake** receipts for me.'_

"I'll let Mei freak out for a bit and then I'd tell her…**after that **I'll laugh at her face…"Larissa tucked in the receipts in her pocket and hummed a tune to block the screaming downstairs as she quietly made her way to her room.

"_PETITE CHATON! PETITE CHATON! AIDEZ-MOI!"_ a scream followed by a crash and some maniac laughing. "_MON DIEU! AIDEZ-MOI!"_

"LARISSA! LARISSA! HELP M-!" more shouts, some banging and swearing followed. "CALM DOWN, WOMAN!"

"IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT THAT WE'RE GOING TO EAT BEANS AND DRIED NOODLES FOR A DAMNED YEAR!" more maniac laughter coming from Mei and both the Frenchman and Brit feared for their lives when they saw the strong and dark menacing aura coming from the Chinese girl.

"OHMYGOD!" The nation of France shrieked and hid behind the green-eyed blond. "_ANGLETERRE_! DO SOMETHING! "

"SHE'S F*CKING CURSED! RUN!" England yelped and both men made a mad dash to leave the room but the younger girl grabbed their ankles before they could leave.

"WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING?" That crazy glint appeared again and she dragged the two men back.

"LARISSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

"Anglettere" ~ "England"

"L'amour" ~ "Love"

"Vous êtes si grognon le matin, sourcils." ~ "You're so grumpy in the morning, eyebrows."

"Bonbon" ~ "Candy"/ "Sweet" (Francis' nickname for Mei)

"Sourcils" ~ "Eyebrows" (Francis' nickname for Arthur/England)

"Je vous ai dit de ne pas me toucher, Pervert." ~ "I told you not to touch me, Pervert."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant, _BonBon_?" ~ "Why are you so mean, _BonBon?_"

"Petite Chaton" ~ "Little Kitten" (Francis' nickname for Larissa)

"Un!, Duex!, Trois!" ~ "One!, Two!, Three!"

"Oui" ~ "Yes"

"Merci" ~ "Thank You"

"Ohohnhonhon~~ Les dames m'aiment…" ~ ""Ohohnhonhon~~ The ladies love me..."

"MON DIEU! ELLE EST DEVENUE FOLLE!" ~ "MY GOD! She went crazy!"

"PETITE CHATON! PETITE CHATON! AIDEZ-MOI!" ~ "LITTLE KITTEN! LITTLE KITTEN! HELP ME!"

"MON DIEU! AIDEZ-MOI!" ~ "MY GOD! HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL~! Too much fun writing this chapter~! I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to review~! ^.^<strong>


	5. Kitty Mania :3 :Part 1

**Kitty Mania :3 :Part 1**

**Author's Notes: AYAYAY~! Sorry it took more than what? More than 5 months to update this story. Me and my co-author/close friend got a bit too caught up on planning this story a bit too much when we could have updated the other chapters. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. We have wasted so much time over the summer planning and not writing. Sorry again. Anyways, We bring you the 4****th**** Chapter! Please Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The wall clock in the front hall chimed loudly causing a green-eyed blonde to glance up from his spell book and he looked outside the small window. The Brit returned to the book and eyed the magic circle that he had drawn earlier on the basement floor with a smirk on his face. France, also known to many as Francis Bonnefois, had once again insulted his eyebrows and it infuriated Arthur.<p>

"STUPID FROG! HE'LL PAY FOR INSULTING ME!" The younger blonde self-consciously touched an eyebrow with his gloved hand with a scowl on his face. "I should turn him into a roach and step on him or a rat then throw him in an alley full of rabid, hungry cats…" Arthur continued to mumble as he kneeled and placed the finishing touches on his magic circle.

A week had already passed by since both Arthur and Francis arrived into the house of two high school students, Larissa and Mei. The two girls were currently at school and the two men were left at home by themselves.

~*~*~EARLIER DURING BREAKFAST~*~*~

It was only seven in the morning and everyone was situated in the kitchen table eating breakfast. Mei was busily eating her cereal while Larissa was sipping her coffee, both staring at the television, which was mounted on the living room wall. Both girls were already dressed in their uniforms when both Arthur and Francis came down for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mei. Larissa." The younger blonde greeted as he quickly made his way to the cupboard where the tea was kept. He took out a Union Jack printed mug, Larissa had gone out shopping again the day before, and quickly filled it with hot water from the kettle on the stove.

"_Matin Bonn, Petite Chaton! Matin Bonn, Bonbon!"_ Francis greeted the girls happily as he sat beside Mei and helped himself to a plateful of cranberry lemon muffins on the table.

"Mornin'." Mei greeted both Francis and Arthur with a cheerful smile. She continued to shovel the cereal in her mouth and eyeing the morning news on the television. Arthur took this opportunity to take the seat beside Larissa who immediately stood up from her seat while pushing the morning paper towards him.

"Ah! Please sit down, Larissa—" England motioned for Isa to say in her seat but received a shake of the head instead.

"Oh, It's okay! I'm done anyways and I need to brush my teeth…" The older girl smiled while finishing the last of her muffin and downed it with her coffee. "Hurry, Mei…we still have to walk to school…"

Mei nodded pouted as she finished sipping the last of the milk in her bowl. "Awww...Can't we take the bus instead?…I'm too tired to walk and my bag is heavy…" The short-haired girl complained. Francis motioned at the Cantonese's upper lip who blushed as she wiped the milk mustache with the back of her hand.

"Awww…Why don't you _belles felles _stay at home and keep _moi_ company instead? _Oui_?" The Frenchman asked with a wink as he licked his lips as he trailed his eyes over the two girls who gave him death glare. Arthur threw down the newspaper on the table and glared at his fellow blond, ready to tell him off while Mei quickly made a run for the front door hallway.

"CAN YOU _STOP_ MAKING THOSE INNAPROPRIATE AND LEWD COMMENTS OF YOURS, YOU STUPID BARMCAKE(*1)!" The Brit visibly bristled as he gave Francis a death glare. His hand itched to grab the butter knife in front of him and stab the ar*ehole. "IT'S ONLY 7 IN THE MORNING AND-!"

Francis ignored the insult and found Mei's reaction a bit amusing. The blue-eyed blond eyed the Filipina across him and decided to also try his luck on Larissa who continued to drink her coffee while eyeing the morning news on the television.

'_Ohonhonhon~' _The older blond laughed mentally and smirked as he was reaching over the table to touch the tanned girl's hand who seemed oblivious at the advancing Frenchman. Larissa took her hand off the table, much to Francis' displeasure, and checked her phone.

"Hmm…Mei's right…We should really get going…" Isa spoke as she pocketed her phone and turn to the two blondes. Isa gives the two men a smile while slipping her lunch in her backpack. "Alright, you two play nice and keep each other company. Kay?"

"_Ce serait mieux__si vous avez séjourné__à la maison et__m'a tenu compagnie__...__au lit ~_" The older blond spoke in his language huskily as he eyed the Filipina from head to toe lecherously. "Ohonhonhonhon~"

'…_Whut?…' _Larissa glared at Francis. She was very confused at what the Frenchman had just said but the manner of how he said it gave her the clue that he was implying something..._suggestive_. Isa sighed as she slung on her backpack and made her way to the front foyer. _'I have no idea what that pervert just said but he was implying something…This is not fair, I wish I took French now…'_ The long-haired girl sighed and adjusted her glasses as she slipped on her shoes.

"You okay, Isa?" The voice of her younger companion startled her and the older girl glanced over her shoulder with a smile.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" The Filipina replied as she eyed the clock that hanged on the wall. "France was just being the perv that he is…" Isa sighed and turned to her friend with a grin. "Let's go." The two girls were slipping their shoes on when both England and France also entered the hallway.

"Are you girls leaving now?" The older blond asked. He received a nod from the two girls while he got a snort for the shorter blond beside him.

"Obviously, Frog." England huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest while glaring at the Frenchman disapprovingly. "I bet they can't wait to get away from you and your perverted mind and hands…"

"_Non_, _Moi_ thinks that the girls are in a hurry since they got sick of looking at those _horrible_, _bushy_ and _revolting_ eyebrows of yours" The Frenchman countered with a huge smirk on his face and the shorter blond narrowed his eyes at the air headed imbecile in front of him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY EYEBROWS, YOU F*CKING SISSY-AS*SED F*CK-FACE(*2)!" Arthur spat venomously. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A FAT, DISGUSTING AND UGLY FROG!"

'_Oh no…not again…'_ Mei thought as she glanced back and forth between the two blondes who looked ready to rip each other's throats. Isa sighed as she moved to the console table just by the side of the hallway and started going through the drawer.

"Where is that thing?" Isa murmured as she rummaged through the contents of the drawer. "I swear, I have it in here…"

"OHONHONHON~ _MOI_ SAID THAT YOUR EYEBROWS—" Francis points at the Brit's undeniably thick-larvae-like eyebrows for emphasis with a huge smug smirk on his face. "-ARE THE MOST HIDEOUS, VILE AND REPULSIVE THINGS MOI HAS EVER SEEN IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Found it…" The older girl smiled as she pulled out a pink camera cell phone(*3). She turned to the men who seem to be too caught up throwing insults at one another.

"WHY YOU-!" The Brit was about to tackle the Frenchman when Isa suddenly stood in front of the Brit, holding the phone like a gun with a scary expression on her face.

"You two…stop bickering or else I'll taser both of you guys…" The older girl held up the taser-disguised cell phone and glared. "I _really_ don't want to us this on you two…"

Arthur's eyes widened and took a step back while holding both of his hands up in surrender after seeing the deadly glint in the tanned girl's eyes. "A-alright, Alright...J-just calm down, Larissa…"

"No, _You_ guys should calm down…" The older girl points the taser at the two. "You guys always fight and something _always_ ends up getting broken…so can you like…STOP?" Isa threw the two blonds an annoyed look while Arthur glares at Francis one last time before sighing and nodding.

"Alright…I'll refrain from killing the damned frog…" England promised and quietly mumbled. "…for now…"

"Oui, oui, _Petite Chaton…_" Francis shrugged as a sign of agreement then gave Mei a quick wink causing her eye to twitch. _"__Je préfère__que vous__me tenir ompagnie__aujourd'hui,__Bonbon__...__Oh__!__Choses que nous pouvons__faire pour__nous divertir__...__au lit ...__"_The Frenchman licked his lips and grinned perversely at the younger girl whose eyes widened.

"…_T-__Tais-toi,__pervers_…" A massive blush appeared on the short-haired girl's fair face like wild fire and she quickly took her set of keys from crystal bowl on the coffee table. Mei almost tripped on her own two feet before running out of the door leaving the older girl with the two blondes. "I-ISA! HURRY UP!"

Isa sighed when Mei slammed the door shut and took her keys from the same crystal bowl. The older girl glanced at the clock again and opened the door while giving Arthur and Francis a stern look.

"There's a list of things you CAN'T do when Mei and I are out…It's on the fridge. Read and Follow it…You two better behave or else…Okay?" The tanned girl warned as she walked out the door. She turned around and prepared to lock the door. "I'll see you guys later, bye…" With that the door closed and both blondes glared at each other before moving off to their separate ways.

~*~*~PRESENT TIME~*~*~

Arthur stood up and wiped his forehead as he eyed his finished creation. The circle before him was drawn intricately and a faint smile grace his face at his accomplishment. The younger blonde quickly stepped into his magic circle while fixing his black cape.

'_This will teach that idiotic bastard to make fun of me…'_ England smirked widely and held on to his spell book in anticipation. The Englishman closed his eyes in order to concentrate and the magic circle started to glow a faint green under his feet. Arthur was in the middle of his chanting and was intensely concentrating.

"—_Dumbledora th—_" Arthur muttered.

"What _ARE _you doing, _Anglettere?"_ A certain Frenchman's voice suddenly asked and that broke the Englishman's concentration.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU-!" The magic circle that Arthur was standing on suddenly glowed a bright pink colour and both men stared at the light with wide eyes since this wasn't the first time that England messed up a spell.

"_MER-!_"

"CRA-!"

**BOOOOOM!**

After a few minutes when the smoke cleared up a bit, Arthur groaned and slowly pushed himself up. He looked around the hazy room and blinked once, twice, three times.

'_Is it just me or does the basement…look bigger?'_ Arthur thought as he tried to move and he suddenly felt something heavy was draped on his back. The Brit tried to pull and free himself but the heavy fabric remained on his back. Arthur looked down and his emerald eyes widened.

'_I swear the floor wasn't THIS close before…'_ Arthur looked around and realized that everything in the basement looked bigger and he raised his hand.

"_M-meow—"_ (What the-) Arthur's eyes widened more as he stared at the white _paw_. He quickly shook off the clothes that he was wearing earlier and he caught a reflection of himself in a broken mirror in the corner. Arthur dashed towards it and stared long and hard at the two-toned cat that was also staring back at him. Arthur closed his eyes again, refusing to believe what just happened.

'_No. No. No. This can't be happening…'_ England repeated and shook his head until he was dizzy. _'I did not turning into—into—'_

"_Rowr—"_ (Believe it, _Anglettere…)_ A fluffy white cat emerged from the misty smoke and pounced on Arthur with a scowl on it's fluffy white face. "_Rowrowr"_ (You just _TURNED _us into cats).

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Notes:<strong>

"_Matin Bonn, Petite Chaton! Matin Bonn, Bonbon!"_ ~ "Morning Bonn, Little Kitten! Bonn morning, Candy! "

***Note**:_ "Petite Chaton"_ ~ "Little Kitten" (Francis' nickname for Larissa)

_ "Bonbon"_ ~ "Candy"/ "Sweet" (Francis' nickname for Mei)

"_Ce serait mieux__si vous avez séjourné__à la maison et__m'a tenu compagnie__...__au lit ~_" ~ "It would be better if you stayed home and kept me company ... in bed ~ "

"Oui, oui, _Petite Chaton…_" ~ "Yes, yes, Little Kitten ..."

_"__Je préfère que vous me tenir compagnie aujourd'hui, Bonbon ... Oh! Choses que nous pouvons faire pour nous divertir ... au lit ..." ~ _"I would rather you keep me company today, Bonbon ... Oh! things we can do to keep us entertained ... in bed ... "

"…_T-__Tais-toi, pervers_…" ~ "... S-Shut up, pervert ..."

_"Anglettere" ~ _England

_"MER-!_" ~ "SHI-!"

(*1) 'Barmcake' ~ A light hearted term for fool or idiot

(*2) 'F*ck face' ~ A despicable or contemptible person

(*3) a pink camera cell phone disguised as a taser ~ (No, seriously. I found one…LOL! Here's the link: )

* * *

><p><strong>I have disappeared for a long time due to school which is such a pain in the neck. I apologize to my readers because school is demanding and I try to emerge from my writer's block because I want to please you guys and at the same time relax for a bit. Again, I am so, so sorry for the late update. I would appreciate a review after you have read. Thank You! ^.^<strong>


	6. Kitty Mania :3 :Part 2

**Kitty Mania :3 :Part 2**

**Author's Note: Errr…Hi guys. I know, I know that you guys have been waiting for me to update. I apologize for not updating this fanfic for a long, LONG, **_**LONG**_** time.(Almost 7. SEVEN. Months). I have been experiencing a very severe Author's Block and I couldn't write a paragraph without sitting still. I'm soooo sorry guys. Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>The fluffy, white- haired cat had his eyes closed when the wall clocked in the front hall chimed, signaling that it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Francis yawned openly and his ear twitched when he heard his fellow country, now cat, walking back and forth in front of the living couch he was currently perching on. The white cat opened one sapphire-coloured eye to keep an eye on the two-toned, Scottish fold cat that had pacing for half an hour now.<p>

"Meh~" (Calm down,_ Anglettere_…) The French cat meowed as he eyed his two-toned companion who shook his fluffy little head wildly.

"Mrowr!? Rowr!" (You don't understand, Frog! What will the girls do when they see us!? They would probably think we're stray cats that snuck in and they would probably throw us out!) The Scottish fold eyed the door warily before looking at Francis.

"Mroww…?" _(…_And whose fault was it that we are cats_, Anglettere?)_ Francis stared at Arthur who glared back at him.

"MROWWR!" (Shut up you stupid frog! It was your fault that you interrupted me while I was chanting and-!). Arthur was interrupted when the jingle of keys accompanied by light footsteps and feminine voices were heard on the front porch of the house. Arthur scrambles to hide underneath the couch, his fluffy brown tail sticking out while Francis jumps off the couch to greet the girls happily.

"Arthur~ ! Francis~! We bought cake~!" Mei, the tall and short-haired girl, happily calls out as she kicks off her shoes excitedly. She suddenly stops in her tracks when she sees a white fluffy ball of fur sprinting towards her. "W-what the-?"

"MEH~" (_Les filles, je vous avez raté ~)_ Francis sits down in front of Mei happily, his tail swinging around the air playfully. The fluffy white cat eyes the box in the younger girl's hand with his large deep blue eyes."MEW~?" (Is that cake?)

"Careful with the cake, Mei." Isa, the older and tanned girl, warns her younger companion as she takes both her and Mei's shoes in the closet. The shorter girl straightens up and looks confusedly at her friend who was just there standing in front of her. "Mei? You okay there?"

"MEOW~?"(_Bonbon?)_ Soon the sound of purring was heard and it was coming somewhere in front of Mei. "…Rowrr~" _(... Ah ~ Moi faut regarder mignon maintenant, oui?)_

The tanned girl jolts at the sound and leans to the side to see a fluffy white cat staring at them with huge, shinning blue orbs. Mei drops the box that contains the cake and kneels down to hug the furry kitty to her ample chest.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SOOO _KAWAIIIIII_~!" The Cantonese squealed happily as she hugs the cat, who seems to be enjoying it ALOT, to her chest. Francis meows happily as Mei pets him. "Awww~ You are SO adorable~!"

"MEW~?" (_Moi's _charms are quite hard to resist,_ non?_) Francis replies as he nuzzles the younger girl's chest with a contented and loud purr. (Ohh~ these feel so soft~ like marshmallows~)

"ISA!? CAN WE KEEP IT!? PLEAASEE?" Mei immediately looks at her older friend with huge shinning eyes that don't seem to be affecting Isa at all.

"Mei, what if-" The Filipina started.

"ISA, PLEASSSEEE? LOOK AT IT!" The short-haired girl interrupts by lifting up the fluffy white cat to Isa's face and it, _uncharacteristically __**WINKED, **_at the older girlenticingly as it purred.

"Ugh…" Isa groaned and eyed the furry cat before sighing. "Fine…but she—"

"!?" (Que!?) The fluffy cat looks at Isa with large, shocked eyes. (I'm a _homme_!)

"—is _your_ responsibility alright?" The older girl sighs as she picks up the box containing the cake before walking to the kitchen.

"Kaaay~" Mei smiles happily and cradles the fluffy cat in her arms, cooing. "You are SO adorable~… You don't seem to have a collar or name…I'll give you a name! I'll call you LACY~!"

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" (NON! WAIT! _BONBON! I'm a MALE!) _Francis squirms in Mei's hold and looks at her frantically.

"AH~! You _like_ that name don't you? Aww~" The short-haired girl smiles happily as she twirls around with the white fluff ball in her arms.

"MEOWWW! ROWRR!" (NON!NON!NON! LOOK! LOOK BETWEEN MY-!)

"Mei? Can you call France and England for some cake?" The older girl called out from the kitchen as she settles the Strawberry Crème cake on the counter.

"_Haiii~_" The Cantonese replied and bounded up the stairs with 'Lacy' (aka. **Francis**) to look for the two blond men while the older girl pulled some desert plates from the cupboard. Arthur had decided to climb out from under the couch since Mei and France had gone upstairs.

"M-mew?" (I-Is anyone there?) England mewled quietly startling Isa making her look around and catch a glimpse of the Scottish fold that was peeking around corner. Isa stops collecting the plates and crouches on the floor, motioning Arthur to come closer.

"Here kitty, kitty~" Isa smiles and coos softly. "Come on now, I won't hurt you…"

"…" (I don't believe you…) The two-toned cat's bushy eyebrows brunched up together and turned his head away snobbishly. "…"

"…What do you want then?" Isa asks while looking at England intently.

"…" (_I want nothing from you…)_Arthur remains unresponsive with his pink nose high up in the air. The older girl raises an eyebrow and walks over to the arrogant cat to pinch his nose gently causing Arthur to jolt and squirm while Isa giggles quietly. "MROWR!?" (_What was THAT for you BRAT!?)_

"…You look adorable like that, kitty~…" Arthur felt a gentle pat on his head before the long-haired girl moved away to finish cutting the cake with an amused smile on her face. "You know, you act a lot like England…I find it adorable~…"

"…!?…"The Scottish fold jolts and looks up to the older girl with wide green eyes. Isa turns back to the cat and brings a finger to her lips, making a 'shh' pose.

"Don't tell England I said that okay, kitty?" The Filipina whispered with a faint chuckle and Arthur just looked a way, feeling a bit flustered at the revelation.

"…"( I-I'm…A-adorable?) The emerald-eyed cat steals a glance at the lightly-tanned girl who was placing the four dessert platters along with some forks and serviettes on the table.

Then in a matter of minutes the quiet atmosphere was broken when the younger girl was running down the stairs with an alarmed look on her face, following her was Francis who was looking under the Cantonese's skirt only to be disappointed since Mei was wearing black shorts. The younger girl runs into the living room and unknowingly steps on Francis' tail.

"MROWW~!" Francis jolts as he tucks his tail by his feet, licking it tearfully. "Mew…" _(…T-ça fait mal ...)_

"…" (_Hah, that serves you for looking under Mei's skirt! You Bloody Perverted Frog!)_ Arthurlicks his paw with a faint smirk on his face.

"…" (…Well, at least _moi_ isn't cursed by your FOUL mouth and those HIDEOUS things you call your eyebrows~) The fluffy white cat taunted his fellow feline with a smirk.

"…" (YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR DAMNED CAKEHOLE (*1) BEFORE I SCRATCH YOUR BLOODY EYES OUT!) The Scottish fold glowered at the other cat openly. (I HOPE THE GIRLS KICK YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT THE HOUSE!)

Both cats glared and growled at each other fiercely , the hair on both their backs standing. Arthur was readying to pounce on Francis in case the French cat had decided to take a swipe at him while Francis' ears were folded back and his teeth was bared. This feline standoff continued while Mei and Isa were talking.

"ISA! THEY'RE GONE! FRANCIS AND IGGY AREN'T UPSTAIRS!" The short-haired girl revealed to the Filipina who just shrugged and turned back to the kitchen.

"…More cake for us then…" Came the simple reply from the older girl as she reaches the cupboards to take some tea bags. "Which tea would you like Mei? We have Early Gray, Blueberry, Green Tea and Mango Pineapple…"

"…Green Tea…" Mei eyes the cake then turns back to Isa. "Anyway, Aren't you worried, Isa!?" The Cantonese spoke up while failing her arms around comically. "What if they decided to go to town and they got lost!?"

"…They are _grown_ men…" Isa huffs as she moves over to turn the kettle on. "Sit down and eat some cake Mei…I'm sure they will be back…after all they didn't have any money so they probably haven't gone far…"

"But—" The younger girl started but finally complied and sighed as she sat down, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the palm of her hands. "…You're right…I just hope that they're fine…"

"…They will be fine…so don't worry so much…" The Filipina places a steaming cup of green tea in front of her friend before sitting down across her. As Isa sits down she glances at the two cats on the floor who seemed to be having a staring down contest then at Mei.

"…Hey Mei, apparently 'Lacy' brought another cat with her…" The younger girl jolts and looks down to find Arthur, glaring at Francis.

"KYAAHH~! " Mei squealed as she lifted the Scottish fold, who jolted and tried to get away from the Cantonese's hold but fails.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE~! ARE YOU LACY'S HUSBAND!?" Mei places Arthur on her lap then cuddles him to her chest making him squirm harder.

"MROWR!?" (WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? NO! YOU IDIOT! NO! WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY THAT GROTTY* (*2) PILLOCK* (*3) !) Arthur's eyes had grows wide in shock and squirms harder, trying to escape the Cantonese' hold on him.

"…Mrowr…" (Come, come, no need to insult your 'wife') The French cat licks his paw with a faint smirk.

"ROWWWWWRR!" (YOU ARE NOT MY BLOODY WIFE!) The two toned cat hisses lightly causing Mei to chuckle.

"AWW~ They're having a lover's quarrel~"

"ROWWWR!" (ARGGH! WE ARE NOT MARRIED OR ANYTHING, YOU POMPOUS, IDIOTIC, BLOODY GIT!)

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION NOTES:<strong>

_ "Anglettere" - _England

_"Les filles, je vous avez raté" ~ _Girls, I missed you

__"Bonbon"_ ~ _Candy/ Sweet (Francis' nickname for Mei)

_"... Ah ~ Moi faut regarder mignon maintenant, oui?" ~ _...Ah ~ I must look cute now, yes?

_"KAWAI"_ ~ Cute (Japanese)

_"Moi" ~ _I/ Me

_"Non" ~_ No

_"Que" ~ _What

_"H_omme" ~ _ Man/Male_

_"Hai"_ ~ Yes (Japanese)

"_T-ça fait mal" ~ _T-that hurts

(*1 ) CAKEHOLE ~ another term for mouth

(*2) GROTTY ~ disgusting

(*3) PILLOCK ~ idiot

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize to my readers for the late update. This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I have decided to split it into another chapter since it was too hectic and I get stressed out easily. I would appreciate a review from my dear readers since I haven't done any writing for a long time. Again, THANK YOU! ^.^<strong>


	7. Kitty Mania :3 :Part 3

**Kitty Mania :3 (Part 3)**

**Authors Note: Dear lovely readers. To start off, I'm really thankful for the favourites and the readers/reviewers for read my dear story. Next, I apologize for not being able to create any new chapters since I have been way too busy with school and I have been in a really rough patch with my life right now. Really, as a writer I feel bad for making other people wait for the next chapter but my writer's block along with the crisis I am still facing, it makes it quite hard to write anything due to the stress of school, work and my personal life. Again, I'm so sorry, dolls. I hope to pick myself up soon and bounce back. **

**Words followed by an **_**asterisk **_**(*) may be in another language. Please refer to the bottom of the page for a translation.**

** (…) Kitty Talk, only Francis and Arthur can understand each other**

"…" **Actual Speech, used by all characters**

'…' **Thoughts, used by all characters**

**Disclaimer: This author does not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Larissa Cervantes never considered herself to be a person who meddles in the business of other people and would never label herself as a worrywart since she always plans ahead, well…usually. That was until two dashing yet annoying blonde units who always found time to bicker suddenly disappeared without a trace. Now, the elder girl was beginning to fret and create multiple conclusions as to why the Frenchman and Briton have disappeared from their home and mostly blaming the rigid rules that she had imposed on them.<p>

"Mei, I was probably too harsh on those two and they decided to run off!" The Filipina exclaimed as she meets her friend's brown eyes which seems to be twinkling.

"They'll be fine! They can do whatever they want. After all they ARE men…" Unlike Larissa through the younger girl, Mei Chong, had created her own conclusions as to why the two had run off without their constant and was happily content with the situation.

'_Knowing those two, they must have run off together to enjoy each other's company.'_ The Cantonese thought, silently cheering them on their forbidden love. Mei grins widely to herself at the thought at the thought while staring into space dreamily as she stirs her cup of green tea.

Larissa groans as she shakes her head helplessly as she goes to the fridge to take out the bread and jam, feeling guilty. _'…I need to calm down… Honestly, I'm acting like a protective mother hen and I'm worrying about two stupid, idiotic OLD men…'_

Mei looks up at Isa in amusement as she sips her cup of green tea, faintly enjoying the older girl's dilemma. The short haired girl suddenly felt something furry to rub against her legs making her smiles amusedly before peeking down.

"Mrowr…" (Good Morning, _bonbon*_…) Francis, also known as 'Lacy' to the two girls. looked up with bright blue eyes while rubbing his furry white body against Mei's leg. "Meow…" (I need you to feed _moi_* or more…)

"…" (Hah…as if you could ever do anything right, you dumb frog…) A two-toned Scottish fold taunted his fellow cat while perched on the back of the sofa, grooming himself.

"…" (Says the one who turned us into these preposterous furballs…) Francis rolls his sapphire orbs and flicks his tail against Mei's leg to get her attention. "Mewr…Meow…" (…but unlike you, _Anglettere_*, _moi_ will remain the _raffiné _* that I am, no matter what the species.)

"Mm…" Mei leans down to place 'Lacy' on her lap as she gives the furry white feline a good head rub making the said cat purr faintly. Isa eyes the fur ball on the younger girl's lap intently as she eats her jam-smothered toast, quietly disregarding the notion that 'Lacy' looked like someone she knows but could not determine who and returned to her food while watching the television which was perched over the small fireplace in the living room.

"Today, there was a gun shooting in the suburbs of Fairmount and three young men who were suspected to have taken part in the shooting are found dead." The reporter stated as the two girls and cats quietly watched.

"That's it. I'm going…" The tanned girl stood up, making both her housemate and the cat perched on her lap look up at her in surprise. Larissa quickly placed her plate on the sink before quickly exiting the kitchen and running up the stairs.

"…" (She looks frantic…) Francis curls up towards Mei and settles down on her lap, getting comfortable before looking up at Arthur who was curled up on the couch while looking out the window to spy on a bird.

"So Lacy, what do you want to do today?" Mei asks the cat on her lap who seemed to perk up and trying to peek at the top of the table.

"Mrowr…" (Moi wants to be fed…) The white-long haired cat pawed at the plate and was lifted down unto the floor.

"You must be hungry. I'll go get you something." Mei stands up as she moves to clear the table and reaches for the cat food in the high cabinet allowing 'Lacy' a good view of her legs.

"Mrowwr…" (Nice legs _bonbon_...) Francis continues to meow loudly and was about to rub against Mei's legs until he felt a hard swipe on the back of his furry head.

"ROWR!" (That's enough you pervert! And don't you DARE rub yourself all over her!) Arthur reprimanded his fellow cat as he waits with an annoyed expression on his adorable feline face.

"Ah! Here you two go." Mei places two bowls of cat food on the floor, close to the kitchen's small breakfast bar. "_Bon appetite_!" They young woman added cheerfully.

The two cats walk over cautiously and sniff at the cat food meanwhile Mei places the used dishes into the compact dishwasher. Eventually Larissa walked downstairs all dressed and Mei looks up after finishing her task quickly.

"Where are you going today?" The Cantonese asked as she wipes her hands with a kitchen cloth.

"I'm a bit worried about those two. I know, those two are adults and the manual _did_ say that they have tendencies to be…um…_brazen._." The older girl crosses her arms in front her chest as Mei stares at her.

"I don't mind them being _brazen_… " Mei hides her grin as her glasses hid the glint in her eyes, whispering under her breath. "As long as they are together…"

"-those two are susceptible to various factors out there. I'm merely looking after them." The Filipina continued as she chews on her lip. "You are welcome to tag along and look for them too."

"I would like to help but I still have a bit of homework and chores to do." Mei sighs as she kneels down to pet Arthur which causes him to jolt, surprised. "Sorry, Isa."

"It's fine. I understand." The elder girls smiles faintly before turning away to put on her shoes by the front door. "I'll be back in the afternoon! Text if you need anything!"

"Kay!" Mei continues to pet Arthur who looked quite uncomfortable. The three hear the jingle of keys, footsteps and the closing of the front door. Arthur, who was currently feeling a wee bit irritated at the petting, finally swipes at Mei's hand to convey his displeasure which made her chuckle. "Alright, alright grumpy pants…"

Mei sighs and stands up, pursing her lips faintly as she walks off to start on her chores. She walks upstairs, leaving the two cats to themselves.

"…" Arthur continues to eat his food quietly until Francis decides to start meowing rather loudly anf scratching at the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard.

"Mrowr!" (_Bonbon_! _Moi_ wants to go out!") The fluffy white cat continues to scratch at the glass, looking quite adorable to human eyes but pathetic to Arthur's.

"…" (Just open the latch, frog. Why do you even—) Arthur was rolling his emerald eyes until her finally came into eye contact with what was causing the French cat to go scratch at the glass uncontrollably.

A few inches away was a small furry rodent with a fluffy tail was staring back at the two felines with its beady black eyes and in its small grabby hands was a small piece of fruit. The three merely stared at each other for a long moment until the squirrel inches closer which triggered both Arthur and Francis to go ballistic, slamming themselves against the glass door as they attempt to pounce on the smaller animal.

"MEOOOW!" The two felines chorused as they intensely stare at the rodent who merely stared back at them, seemingly taunting them as they remain in the confines of the house while it roams the nearby neighborhood backyards freely.

"HISS!" (_Bloody Hell! This little bastard is mocking us!) _Arthur hisses violently as the squirrel come closer to them, almost half a meter away.

"HISS! " _(Just you wait!) _Francis smacks the glass door with a paw while glaring at the squirrel who remains in front of them, nibbling at the fruit.

The two cats continue to scratch the glass door furiously, not noticing Mei who has finished cleaning up her room and bringing her laundry basket downstairs to the basement to wash her clothes.

"What are you guys up to?" Mei spoke out but was ignored by the who cats who remain glued by the door and staring at the squirrel who was perched on the backyard patio set. "You want to go out?"

At the statement the two felines quickly perked up and meowed very loudly as Mei made a move to open the door for them.

"MROOOWWWR!" (I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THE DOOR!) Arthur meowed as demandingly as he could as he stared at the Cantonese with huge emerald green eyes.

"MEEEEHH!" (THAT THING IS PLANNING TO DO SOMETHING!) Francis added as rubs himself against the glass door, trying to pounce on the said squirrel who only moves closer to the other side of the door, curiosity in its eyes.

"Okay, okay…" Mei pushes up her glasses to the bridge of her nose as she opens the door causing the squirrel to blot and climb unto the neighbor's fence and disappearing behind it.

The two cats immediately run out and scan the area for the fluffy rodent with sharp eyes. Arthur hesitantly sniffs the patio set for a few seconds and moves around the backyard while Francis was climbing unto the neighbor's fence and observes their neighbor's garden in case of seeing the squirrel from earlier.

"…" (Do you see it?) Arthur glances at his fellow nation-turned cat who was merely perched up the fence and was looking down at the Scottish fold.

"…" (_Non_…But there are some birds on the other side of the fence…) Francis eyes the small sparrows perched on the neighbor's small bird feeder by the porch.

"…" (And pray tell why would I be interested in-) Arthur spoke up as he turned his attention to his companion that was no longer perched on the fence. "…" (Bullocks…)

The emerald eyed two-toned Scottish fold clambered up the fence with no problem and was greeted by the sight of Francis about to pounce on the unsuspecting birds who seemed to be enjoying their meal. Arthur merely watches Francis fall prey to his feline instincts and at the same time fail in capturing any birds as he pounces on the said animals.

"…" (That wanker….)

Truth be told, Arthur would be lying her wasn't having a hard time trying to tame his animalistic instincts as he watched the fluffy white-haired cat try to catch his prey. But his pride wouldn't let him run wild, he had to constantly remind himself that he was a personification of England and not tome flea-infested, rodemt-killing—

"!" A yellow butterfly passed Arthur causing him to lose his train of thought and chase after the poor insect in wild abandon.

"Mrooorw…" (Ohonhonhon~) Arthur stiffened as he heard Francis, even as a cat Francis managed to retain his obnoxious laugh which grated on his nerves. "…" (It seems that being a cat suits you …)

"MROWR!" (Shut up you damnned frog!) Arthur growled as he glared at the other cat in embarrassment, Francis merely rolled his sapphire blue eyes and quickly made his way to the fence and starts climbing into another neighbor's backyard.(Bloody Frog! Come back here!)

"Meooow~" (Come now, _anglettere_ don't't tell _moi_ you're scared!) The French cat gave other cat a smug look before leaping down towards the ground, disappearing from Arthur's line of sight. (Well…you can go back home if you wish and stay there!)

The Scottish fold merely groaned inwardly as he debated whether or not to follow the other cat before giving in, deciding to kill some time…and possibly Francis…or some butterflies.

~*~*~ AFTER A FEW HOURS ~*~*~

The rest of the day was spent poking around other people's gardens, patio sets and the occasional quick escapes from either dogs or fellow neighbors who somewhat harboured a dislike for felines. Currently the English cat and French cat were slowly making their way to their home, trying to regain their breathes after an episode with an old lady who was trying to bring them inside her house, seeing the slightly maniacal look she was giving them triggered both males to bolt, climbing over fences and racing across gardens as if their lives depended on it.

"…" (I am NOT following you again…) The emerald-eyed Scottish fold growled as his companion merely shrugs good-naturedly.

"Meh~" (_Moi_ didn't ask you to come along you dumb Brit…thanks to you she came right at us…)

"!" (Hey! She seemed like a harmless old lady!) Arthur countered as both cats eventually arrived at their home's backyard.

"…" (Sure, sure _Anglettere_…) Francis responded and suddenly stiffened seeing a small flock of birds on the ground, looking for food. The fluffy white cat swiftly pressed himself unto the ground and stared at the birds with great intensity, concentrating.

"…" (Really, Francis? You're NOT a cat…Might I remind you that you're a country…) Arthur reasoned out but Francis remained glued to the ground.

"…" (Shush, eyebrows…) the blue-eyed cat stared at the birds for a few minutes before slowly stalking towards the flock while the Scottish fold merely shakes his head.

"…" (Really, Francis…this is utterly idiotic-) The emerald-eyed cat stopped when Francis eventually returned with a small _dead_ bird in his mouth making him shudder in disgust while the other feline reveled in his successful kill, looking quite contented with himself. "…" (Disgusting…)

"Mhh~" (Right…and who ATE a butterfly half an hour ago?) The snow white cat replied as he merely rolled his eyes at Arthur who huffed, hiding his irritation and embarrassment.

"MROWR!" (I DID NOT! I-I WAS OBSERVING IT CLOSELY!"

"…" (YOU HAD IT IN YOUR MOUTH!) The French cat retorted making the English cat growl more distinctly.

"…" (I DID NOT!)

"…" (YES! YES! YOU DID!)

"Lacy!" A familiar voice calls out making both cats perk up. "Dinner time!" Arthur merely glares at the cat in front of him before growling faintly again.

"…" (This isn't over frog…) The French cat merely shrugged and picked up the dead animal in his mouth and brought it with him into the house.

The door leading into the house from the garden was left open, allowing both felines to walk in. The smile on Mei's face slowly disappeared and w2as replaced by a surprised expression after seeing what her beloved 'Lacy' was carrying in her mouth.

"…" Francis places the dead bird in front of Mei's feet and looks up at the Cantonese, looking quite pleased with himself. "Mrowr~" (For you, _bonbon_…)

Mei merely made a face and shivered at the dead body of the bird by her feet. She smiled weakly at 'Lacy' before patting her (his) head.

"T-thank you, Lacy…you _didn't_ have to." The younger girl murmured as she was wracking her brain on how to get rid of the dead bird without upsetting the fluffy white cat who seemed to be looking accomplished.

"Mrowr~!" (Glad you like it _bonbon_~!) The French cat meowed happily as he purred and pressed her (his) body against Mei's leg, enjoying both the praise and feel of her leg.

"…" (It was sarcasm, you bloody idiot…) Arthur almost smacked his cute furry little head against on of the legs of a nearby barstool.

At that same moment, the front door opened to reveal a tired looking Larissa who was carrying some grocery bags containing various items ranging from various types of food. Francis quickly runs up to the front door to greet the Filipina who merely smiled and patted her (his) head after placing the groceries on the floor.

"Hey girl. How are you?" Isa asked gently as she scratched the cat's neck causing 'Lacy' to purr loudly and roll around the ground in front of her making her chuckle in amusement.

"Isa! Is that you!?" Mei called out from the kitchen as she was setting the table and placing the food on the table. "Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah!" The tanned girl quickly took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, carrying the grocery bags with her and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Let me just put these all away before dinner."

"What did you buy?" Mei asked curiously as she goes through the bags to help the other girl places all the items in their designated places. "…you bought a lot of tea…and biscuits."

"…I-it was on sale." The older girl quickly places the vegetables in the fridge and the fruits in the small fruit basket, moving around quickly. "Anyway, put the tea and biscuits in the cupboard."

"Alright, alright." The younger girl turned away to place the said objects into the cabinet all the same time hiding an amused smile. Mei quickly glanced over the two felines who were patiently waiting by their food bowls, noticing how they were both staring at the wet cat food on the counter beside her. "You two must be hungry…"

"MEOOOW~!" Both cats chorused as she opens two cans and empties them into two separate bowls for 'Lacy' and her 'husband' who immediately dug in.

"…" (…These aren't half bad…) Arthur considered quietly.

"…" (You're just too hungry to complain, _Anglettere_…) Francis reasoned as he licks his mouth.

"…" (I don't hear YOU complaining frog…) Arthur huffed.

"…" (I can't either way…why? Because _moi_ is a CAT…)

"…Rowr!" (…I told you it's not permanent, you twat!)

"Meow…" (how long is permanent, _Anglettere_…)

"…" (…) The English cat merely shrugged, unsure himself.

Larissa sighs faintly as she places the plates and serviettes and utensils on the table then settles down on a chair, fiddling with her hair as she waits for Mei to finish up and sit down. She eyes the time idly before releasing another sigh which caught the attention of her housemate.

"So you didn't find them at all? No one saw them?" The short-haired girl spoke faintly as she settles down on a chair in front of her friend.

"No. Not even a trace. Everyone that I asked said that they haven't seen the two." Isa hands her plate over to Mei who places some pasta and spoons some of the tomato sauce on top of the dish before chewing on her lip idly. "I guess they don't want to come back…"

"Come on Isa. Don't say that." The younger girl spoke softly as she tries to comfort her crestfallen friend. "Maybe they're just enjoying themselves too much and forgot …" The Cantonese reasoned weakly as she hands Isa's plate back to her, noting the other girl's gloomy face.

"…Sure." Came the answer from the Filipina who didn't sound reassured at all.

"Look on the bright side-!" Mei started but was interrupted by Isa who raised a hand to stop her.

"…You don't have to cheer me up, Mei…" Isa smiles faintly as she takes her fork and starts eating her pasta. "I know that it's already too late…I should have realized it sooner…"

"Isa…" Mei threw her friend a worriedly look. "Whatever you're thinking…It's not what you think…"

"…Oh! It's exactly how I thought what it was!" The Filipina groaned and leaned closer to Mei before whispering fiercely. "_He's_ gay…"

"…What?" Mei stared at the other girl with a confused expression plastered on her face while the other girl settled back in her seat staring at the plate of pasta before her like it was the most despicable thing in the world. "Wait, wait…who you are talking about!?"

"You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about!" The older girl answered as Mei pondered for a bit.

"…You're UPSET that your favourite eye candy has been stolen by another guy?" Mei had to smoother her laughs with the serviette as the girl before her growled, a faint blush adorning her cheeks. "We're not even sure if he's gay…"

"Come on, Mei. What if he is!" The faint blush on the older girl's cheeks have faded and her expression was replaced by dejected one. "…If he wants to go that way, I won't stop him…It's fine…"

"…And if he's NOT gay?" Mei spoke and was about to take a bite of her food before stiffening as she heard the next words come from her housemate's mouth.

"…I'd scr*w him." Isa looked up and stared at Mei who looked surprised. "I'm joking, Mei. That would be considered rape and I'm too classy for that."

"…You scare me sometimes, Isa." The younger girl merely shuddered and tried to continue eating.

The two girls soon finish their dinner and start cleaning up while the two felines were perched comfortably on the couch and armchair found in the living room, grooming themselves quietly. Arthur was quietly licking his paws while Francis was stretching on the couch.

"Hey Lacy~" Mei settles down beside 'Lacy' who looks up happily at her, allowing her to pet the cat's back gently making him arch into her touch and eventually climb into her lap as she turns the television on.

"Puurrr.." Francis allows Mei to pet him, nuzzling her hand happily as he perches on her lap.

"…" (Really…) Arthur merely rolled his eyes and jumped off the arm chair, making his way upstairs to sleep, exhausted from that afternoon's adventure. He encountered Larissa in the hallway who was making her way to the bathroom, not noticing him at all.

'_I can sleep in here…' _the two-toned feline walked into Larissa's room and noticed that the closet door was open, the Scottish fold quickly disappeared into the wardrobe. The said cat finally found a comfortable corner and settled down, enjoying the silence and soon his eyes slowly closed. A few minutes later, the door opens to reveal Larissa who drying her hair with a towel, fresh from the shower.

"…" The tanned girl yawned, throwing the towel on a nearby chair before combing her hair and deciding to retire for the night, searching for the two blond units the whole day tired her.

Meanwhile downstairs, a few minutes after Isa had gone upstairs Mei turns off the television and carries 'Lacy' along with her upstairs who seemed to be drifting off on her lap. Mei sluggishly made her way upstairs, careful not to drop the sleeping cat in her arms as she treaded towards her room.

The Cantonese placed the fluffy white-haired cat on the bed, ensuring that it was comfortable before taking her pajamas and a fresh set of undies with her before making her way to the bathroom for a shower. In a few minutes, Mei was back in her room looking quite tired as she huddled under the covers. She felt 'Lacy' underneath the covers with her causing her to smile and slowly drift off to sleep not noticing the soft warm glow engulfing the said cat.

~*~*~ THE NEXT MORNING ~*~*~

Mei remained asleep until she felt something ticking her face gently. Frowning, she pushed the annoying object away accidentally hitting it hard which emitted a deep groan which was nothing akin to anything a feline would make. The Cantonese felt something encircle her waist keeping her from moving forcing her to open one eye lazily.

"Mhh…" The short-haired girl noticed a mop of blonde hair in her view causing her to open both eyes and stare at the stranger who had infiltrated her bed. Black eyes widened as she fought against the arm which was tightening around her waist, finally deciding to smack the intruder awake and scream at the top of her lungs.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Larissa opened the bathroom door to hear the shrill scream of her housemate, quickly running towards the younger girl's bedroom and forcefully wrenched the door open leading to her room open to reveal a very flustered Mei attacking a familiar Frenchman who was trying to dodge all the attacks she sent while still in bed beside her.

"WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU NAKED AND IN MY BED!?" screeched Mei as she kept attacking the older male with a pillow violently.

"_MOI_ SLEPT IN HERE LAST NIGHT _BONBON!_" On the other hand, Francis seemed like he was enjoying the whole situation.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!"

The blonde quickly takes Mei's blanket and wrapped it around himself, smirking bemusedly as he got out of the bed causing Mei to avert her eyes and blush intensely as he walked out of the room. The petite Filipina scowled at the blue-eyed blonde as she closed the door to Mei's room quietly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FRANCIS!?" The older girl angrily asked as she crossed her arms in front of her toweled chest, not intimidated by Francis' wandering eyes. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! AND WHERE IS ARTHUR!?"

"Ahh…You should ask _Anglettere_ that question, _petite chaton*_" replied the Frenchman who walked towards the older girl's quarters. Larissa quickly followed him and stopped the Frenchman in his tracks.

"Fine, I'll ask him but before I do that. You stay here first because I need to get dressed." The Filipina retorted irritated at the older blonde's answer.

"Alright, alright…" Francis noticed the older girl's foul mood towards him as she quickly closed the door on him, leaving him to wait in the hallway. _'I guess we did worry her too much…She DID go out looking for us for a whole day yesterday…'_

Larissa tried to ignore the irritation that was creeping into her head and the anger within her as she quickly fixed her blankets and pillows in an almost violent manner. _'The hell is with that answer! "You should ask Anglettere that question…"_ _Is he implying that it was all Arthur's idea to run away and come back! How did they get in the house in the first place! The doors were all locked!'_

The Filipina quickly turned to her closet door jerking it open and stiffened at the sight that greeted her.

"I-I c-can e-e-explain, Larissa." The personification of the United Kingdom turned a deep red as the tanned girl stared at him incredulously. He heard Mei screaming earlier and found himself as naked as the day he was born. The thick-browed man knew that it was a bad idea but he would rather die of embarrassment rather than die from being caught naked.

"…Is that my shirt and…please tell me you're wearing something underneath…" came the question causing Arthur to turn a deeper shade of red, it was a miracle that he didn't pass out from the humiliation that he was feeling.

"…P-please don't make me answer that..."

"Oh my Lord…" Larissa groaned as she turned her head away from Arthur, embarrassed not only for her but also for him. "S-stay still and l-let me grab my clothes…and don't look! You hear me Kirkland!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

The older girl reached into her closet when the door opened to reveal an embarrassed and fully dressed Mei who was cursing Francis underneath her breath.

"Isa, I—" The Cantonese stiffened as she saw a half-dressed blushing Brit in her friend's closet who was leaning in quite close to the said man while only clad in a towel.

"M-mei!?" Larissa squeaked as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment when a smirk adorned the younger girl's mouth. "I-it's not what you think!"

"…I guess you finally found your favorite eye candy and couldn't wait to unwrap it when it got home."

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION NOTES:<strong>

Anglettere : England

Moi : Me/I

Bon appetite: Enjoy your meal

Bonbon : Sweet (Mei's pet name, can be translated to 'My Sweet')

Raffiné : Debonair

Petite Chaton: Little Kitten (Isa's pet name)

* * *

><p><strong> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter , dolls. I'll see you in the next one. Reviews are very much appreciated. I probably should find a beta soon. Editing takes too much time. *Sigh* <strong>


End file.
